An Amourshipping Improv
by TheLucky38
Summary: Takes place after Mega Meowth Madness. Ash and his friends decide to stay at the Pokémon Center, before going to the Cyllage gym. When Clemont finds a poster for the annual Lumious City Improv show, he hatches a plan to help Ash and Serena to become closer with his new invention. But will the plan be flawless? My first Pokémon story, as well as Amourshipping story.
1. It Begins with a Delay (Chapter 1 pt 1)

**TheLucky38: Hello. Just to tell you all right now, I am new to making a Pokémon story. Usually I do ATLA stories, but I want to try something new. The reason why I'm doing it now? Inspiration can always find a way to get to me. Oddly, strangely, puzzling, differently, honestly, humorously, randomly, and other ways that I have no idea about. Because that's how it works. For me at least.**

**My favorite shipping was Pearlshipping. Until now. This is actually the first time that a female companion goes to Ash, not by accident. And furthermore, never getting electrocuted by Pikachu. So now, I love Amourshipping. For Pokeshipping, I thought of Misty as a sister to Ash. For Advanceshipping, a 40/60.**

**This will take place after Mega Meowth Madness. They don't leave the city during the sunset. They leave tomorrow morning. At least, that's what they thought. Because ****Ash and Serena are going to participate in something that is so amazing, that Clemont's science won't receive that compliment. Will Team Rocket show up? Even I don't know right now. But I do know that there will be plans that are being made. So enjoy.**

**I do not own Pokémon. But If I did... Nah. Better leave it to the professionals. But if they don't have Ash and Serena together as a couple, after all that time in Kalos, and probably more in Kanto so he can show her his hometown, and meet Professor Oak, his Pokémon, and his mom. Or I'll be super pissed.**

* * *

><p>Our heros have dealt another crushing blow to Team Rockets evil sceem of kidnapping Professor Sycamore, Serena, and Bonnie. They struggled to defeat the mechanical Mega Meowth, until the mysterious Mega Blaziken destroyed the outer shell. Allowing Ash the perfect opening. Now they go on their journey to reach the Cyllage City gym. That was the plan, until...<p>

"Hey Ash?" Serena said nervously, just before they were about to leave the Lumiose City limit.

"Yeah Serena." Ash replied. He felt something was wrong.

"I know that it's too much to ask, after dealing with today, but do you think we should stay at a Pokémon center. Just for tonight. I'm afraid of camping outside. It gives me chills thinking about it." Even though it sounds selfish, Serena was still uneasy about camping. Even the thought of camping made her spine shiver.

"I think camping along our way to Ash's next gym battle, at Cyllage City, will decrease our chance of delay by 84%." said Clemont the science guy.

"Don't worry Serena." said Ash. "I won'...er I mean, we won't let anything bad happen to you" Scratching the back his head, as he started to blush. Ash couldn't believe that he let his secret thoughts slip from his mind. "I'll even keep watch all night. No matter how sleepy I'll be in the morning."

Although that's very thoughtful of Ash, Serena just couldn't let him suffer like that. She knew that Ash's will to win is second to none, but staying focused is more important. She remembered that he wasn't as cheerful when she saw him again. Until she gave him his backpack, and a washcloth. Then asked him if he remembered her. Even though he didn't, at first, she still supported him. And after the battle, and on the road back to Lumiose City, he remembered her again. That was the happiest day of her life. Maybe someday, when they're together, they'll have the best, happiest day in their lives.

Knowing that Ash needs his sleep. Serena let a certain trait unleash itself. A trait that her mother couldn't manage sometimes. She puts her hands on her hips and said to Ash in a stern voice, "Oh no you don't, mister. I don't want you to be tired in the morning. So we're going to stay at the Pokémon center for the night." When she saw Ash with a surprised look. Serena looked away, blushing from her actions.

In all of his years trying to become a Pokémon master. He never imagined having someone who was very concerned for him. In his mind, he liked Serena. In his heart was something more. Something he'll need help unlocking with Serena.

"I am so sorry Ash. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's ok." He interrupted. Ash didn't mean to, but Serena was feeling guilty. This is a bad thing for him if she felt guilty. "I understand that you don't want to go camping in the nighttime. Even though the Cyllage City gym is calling me, I'll ignore it for the rest of the day." Ash looks at Clemont and Bonnie "Do you two want to go to the Pokémon center. You don't have to, if you don't wanna?" He didn't want to take charge in situations like this. He wanted to make sure that they all agree, unanimously.

"Of course we will! I'd always wanted to sleep at a Pokémon center, don't you Clemont." Bonnie said with glee.

Clemont was about to say something, but Bonnie bumps his arm. He looked at her with a bit of anger, which made Bonnie back away a bit. He was going to answer, in his own way. With a sigh, Clemont said, "Although I do like theories, I like the conclusions even more. So I say yes."

Serena closed her eyes, and smiled. "Thank you Ash. I wish I could be as brave as you, when traveling to new places." She puts her head down only to feel a finger on her chin, as it lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

Ash took his finger off her chin, and said, "It's ok to be scared, Serena. Believe me. I was scared when you and Bonnie were captured by Team Rocket. If you haven't left a trail of Pokepuffs, then we would never be able to find you in time. I was scared to what they could of done to you." He saw Bonnie's pouty look, as he forgot the rest of the sentence. "And you too Bonnie."

In Serena's heart, his words were true. "Ash..."

Clemont and Bonnie were standing there, watching the conversation unfold. Even though Clemont has his attention towards science, he recognizes tensions. Not just the bad ones, at least right now, but the romantic ones. Bonnie couldn't sense it, but she did hear a different tone in their voices. So yeah, she sensed something in a different way. The siblings both nod to each other, while Ash and Serena were still looking into the others eyes. They'll talk about the situation later.

Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder, could feel a certain connection towards Ash and Serena. Including Fennekin, even though she's in her Pokeball. There will be a time when they see that happen. If only it could happen sooner.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Pokémon center, which was an average building. There was something a bit off though, when they went inside. It seems that everyone in, or near, the city had the same idea. At first, they thought that there was a massive Pokémon tournament, and they missed it. Now that would make Ash disappointed. But that changed when one of them said, "Can I stay here for the night?" That gave out an even more disappointing sigh from the group. They had to wait in a long line, behind about a dozen people. It seems like their chances of staying tonight were slim to none.<p>

Serena looks at the ground, feeling that this was a terrible idea. She shouldn't of been scared about camping outside. Now they'll have to wait in line until they get a room for tonight. If there are any rooms left. She didn't want that, especially for Ash and her friends. Taking a deep breath, Serena looked at Ash and said, "Ash. We don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I'll understand if we have to camp along the way."

When Ash heard Serena's concern, he looks at her with a smile. "It's alright Serena. At least we can wait together. Besides, Clemont and Bonnie's Dad will let us stay at his place for the night, if we don't get a room here." He looks at the siblings. "Right guys?"

"No. We can't?" Bonnie said quickly. Then bumps her brother in the arm again, which upsets him.

"Well what she meant to say is that we can't right now." Clemont said. Truth be told, his arm hurt a bit. "I'll be right back. I want to see what kind of science they use to heal Pokémon." So he left them, for the time being. It seems a bit hasty to leave this conversation, even for Clemont.

"Why not?" Ash asked Bonnie.

"Well, Dad is really busy with repairing wires around town." Bonnie said. Although, it didn't sound very sincere.

"Your Dad repairs wires, too?" asked Serena. "I always thought he was just a store manager."

"Not only is he manager of the electrical store, but he's really good at repairing any mechanical problems!" Bonnie said.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice then. But we'll be patient." He said. To him, he wanted to complain about the wait. But he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Serena. After the promise he made to himself.

"Ash. I'm sorry. I wish we could get up the desk." said Serena.

He knew that she felt sad again. So he puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Serena. It's kind of like a Pokémon battle, actually." he lets go of her shoulder, hoping she didn't notice.

"How is it like a Pokémon battle, exactly?" She said. It was confusing for her. Not just patience being like a Pokémon battle. Her top list was that Ash put his hand on her shoulder. Which isn't bad, not bad at all. Serena blushes at the thought of him liking her. Clemont isn't the only one who can come up with theories.

Ash looked up at the ceiling, and reminisced about the past. "It's a way of having patience during a battle. You don't just rush in. You need to wait for the opportune moment to strike. I've learned that the hard way. Even today, I sometimes make those mistakes under pressure. Like when I was about to be defeated by Viola at the Santalune gym. If you weren't there, I would of lost again for sure."

"It wasn't me though Ash. It was all that training that you did." She said, while she scratches her head nervously, just like he did earlier.

"But you gave me hope, and it help me get my first gym badge." Ash said, scratching the back of his head again.

"Do you have an itch there Ash, because I think it's starting to get to Serena?" asked Bonnie, lifting her eyebrow up in suspicion.

"No, no, no, no, no. I was just, um. Worrying about how we'll find a place to rest if we don't get a room here." said Ash.

"Pika, pi." said Ash's long time Pokémon companion.

At this rate, he'll have no choice but to convince Serena that they'll have to camp outside, whether they do go on the road or not. He didn't want to see her disappointed. But there might not be any rooms left. So it looks like the stay won't happen. However, destiny had a different idea.

"Hey, aren't you the boy who went on top of Lumiose tower to save that Garchomp, that came out of Professor Sycamores lab?" asked a stranger.

They all looked to see him, but he wasn't there. What the heck just hap.. But before that question can be made in any of their heads, the crowd went up to Ash. But that wasn't fast. What was fast was all the questions and praises.

"Wow. It is him!"

"I can't believe it!"

"What was it like looking down on Lumiose City from up the tower?

"Were you willing to save your Pikachu like that?"

For those two questions, Ash gladly answered. "I was more focused on helping Garchomp, but I will say that I am always willing to do anything to save any Pokémon from danger. Even my best friend, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" his companion said.

Serena remembered that day. The day that changed everything for her. She didn't recognize him because his hat was in the way of the camera. But when she was glad it was him. Which in turn gave her the motivation to go on her journey, to see him again. Being with him gives her the courage to try new things that she was too scared to do before. Except... Camping. Which she regrets now. Next time, though, she will go camping in the forest.

Going on a journey to find Ash was a small step to going on a much bigger journey, that can guide her towards her future. All she wants in her path, is for Ash to walk alongside her. Holding hands, as their dreams become a shining reality. With a bond so strong that they'll eventually hug, then... 'Someday Serena. Someday. Just keep moving forward.' She thought.

"Are you waiting in line to sign in?" asked a guy.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Ash has a good feeling about this.

"Well it's only appropriate that you should be in the front of the line, including your girlfriend." said a woman, giving a wink towards Ash and Serena. They blushed, but had to make it clear.

"Oh no. He's not my boyfriend." said Ash.

"Oh no. She's not my girlfriend." said Serena.

At the same time.

"Well you see, we met as kids back then."

"At palliet town."

"During a Pokémon summer camp."

"Yeah. We're just friends. _Just... Friends_." They both said at the same exact time. When they realized that, they looked away to not make the situation more awkward than it already is.

Well, it was clear... _ish._

_"_Of course you're just _friends._" The woman said, emphasis on friends.

"Right. We'll just go to the front now. Thank you everyone." Ash said. With that, they all went up to the front.

Bonnie goes up to the woman, and says, "First, thank you, and two, I believe you." Then runs off to get up to the front.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu said to himself, with his head shaking.

Just when they got up to counter, Clemont showed up. "So, did I miss... Anything." He was feeling a bit tired, and out of breath.

"Why are you breathing like that?" asked Ash.

The young scientist, breathing in and out, after a few minutes, said, "I wanted to see the sights quickly, before you guys got to the front of the desk."

"Well at least you're... Wait a second. How did you know that we'll be at the front desk?" asked Serena, thinking that something is strange.

"News travels fast around here." said Clemont.

"But we just..." But before Ash was about to finish his sentence, Nurse Joy interrupted.

"Why hello. Welcome to the Lumiose Pokémon center. Are you here to stay for tonight?"

"Of course. Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash thanked his luck that there were still rooms available.

"But there's only one, small problem." Nurse Joy said, getting his attention.

"Whaaaaaat!" Darn it, Ash jinxed it too soon.

"It's just that the only rooms that are left have only two beds, in each room." she explained.

Ash turned around, so they can figure out how they can work with this. "So how do you guys want to do this. Bonnie and Serena in one room, me and Clemont in the other?"

"Nah." said Bonnie. "I want to be with my brother this time."

"YES!" Ash and Serena said in excitement. That is, until their eyes became big. "I mean, sure." They did it again.

"Right..." said Clemont in further suspension. At least pretending to.

Ash turns around to Nurse Joy, "We'll be fine with that option."

"Excellent. Do you have a Pokedex?"

"Of course." Ash said, as he pulls it out of his poket.

"Alright then, scan right here please." Nurse Joy said, pointing at the scanner.

Just like last time, when he registered to be in the Kalos League tournament, Ash scans his Pokedex. Nurse Joy registers him in, including everyone else.

"There we go. You should be able to scan your room doors."

"Which ones are our rooms?" asked Serena. 'I can't wait to spend time with Ash. Maybe we'll sleep together in the same bed... Pull yourself together Serena. Don't act like that. Yet. No, I meant not in a long time yet. Or did I mean yet like later on. Oh, I'm so confused right now. My mind, heart, body, and soul wants me to tell Ash how much I feel. But what if he doesn't like me. Gah!'

"Hey Serena. We're going to our rooms now. Are you coming?" asked Ash.

Serena snapped out of her daydream, which wasn't the best time for an interruption. "I'll be with you guys in a second." She said. While her friends went on ahead, Serena asked Nurse Joy to do the same to her Pokedex. After the scan, she ran to catch up with the group. So they can walk together.

So they all started walking towards their designated rooms. "So which room numbers are we in?" asked Serena.

"My Pokedex says that we have room number 7 and 38." said Ash. "So which room do you guys want?"

"We'll take 7, it's a lucky number after all." said Bonnie, and tried to run fast to the room.

"Wait, Bonnie. We need the..." Clemont tried to warn her, but it was too late. As the energetic girl disappears to the room.?"

"Well Ash. It's quite different than it is in the other regions." said Serena.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, being a little confused.

"Now that is a good question." said Clemont. "In the Kalos region, we don't use simple locks in hotels or private homes. Especially if Team Rocket tries to steal our Pokémon. We use a new system of security locks, that decreases thefts in the places that protects any individuals values. Well, there aren't many thefts at all. There are people who want to sleep, or dress into their outfits, without any interruptions."

"So... It's... What?" asked Ash. I wouldn't blame him either. That would be hard to take it all in at once.

Serena has to be honest. Even though she already knows what they are, Clemont's explanation was so complicated that it almost made her forget what the lock does. But knowing Ash, he wouldn't be able to understand it from Clemont. So it was up to her. "It's basically a lock, but you can unlock it by using your Pokedex to scan it."

"Ohhhhh." said Ash. Relieved that Serena knows what it is, or gives him a better explanation. "Why didn't you say so Clemont?"

"I did." Thankfully, realization kicked in to the science guy. "I'm sorry Ash. I was being too scientific to explain it to you, again."

"That's alright Clemont. I just need to learn the words. Nothing more."

"Well, we should get going." said Serena. A bit impatient, isn't she.

"Right." said Ash, scratching the back of his head, yet again.

"Are you sure you don't have an itch there, Ashy." Serena said, but quickly covered her mouth when she called him 'Ashy.'

"Of, of, course n-not." Ash said, being nervously intimidated. "L-lets go now."

"Pikachu!"

"Yeah buddy. Let's get to the room, so we can get up early for the next gym battle."

So they walk to the room, while hearing an echo of disappointment by a certain young girl. "That's not fair! Why can't I get in?"

* * *

><p>Ash, Serena, and Clemont finally made it to room number 38 logo, on the front of the door. This is it. The first time that Ash and Serena will sleep in the same room alone together. This will make it harder for the both of them to contain their feelings for each other. But it was getting close to nighttime in Lumiose City, so it shouldn't be that hard. Right?<p>

"Well, here we are." said Serena, with a smile. Not just about finding the room. But finding the room to stay in with Ash. Although, she was still nervous about this whole thing. That wasn't going to stop her from experiencing this moment with Ash. Even though it might not last long, and not in a way that she'll dream about. At least she can enjoy every second of it.

"Yep. Let's see what's inside." said Ash, smiling as well. Although he was happy about being in the same room with Serena, his heart keeps beating faster and faster. Never before in his life that he'd ever see her again. Even though he forgot her, which he regrets, Ash was glad that he can spend time with her. Then again, Pikachu is still with him. So he wouldn't exactly be completely alone.

Suddenly, Serena's Pokémon, Fennekin, came out of her Pokeball. "Fennekin!"

'Oh no. I forgot. We won't be the only ones in there. That's not a bad thing, but how will they react to the things I almost say about Ash?' Serena thought. "Hey Fennekin. Do you want to sleep outside of your Pokeball tonight?" she asked her first Pokémon companion.

"Fennekin!" said the Pokémon, happy that Serena allowed her that freedom.

Ash smiled gently towards Serena, while she was preoccupied with Fennekin. 'I've never been able to win a league, during any of my journeys around the world. But I do know that it's not always about winning. It's about knowing that having fun, a great journey, and the bond between everyone and Pokémon is stronger than the destination. Although I have never reached my goal, the journeys that I have taken outweighs the defeat in all the Leagues in the world. Serena is another good reason why, as she loved Pokémon like I does. Maybe more than a just a reason. But a lovely solution'

"Ash? Ash?" said Clemont, trying to get his attention.

Ash shook his head, to snap out of his daydream. " Oh, um, yeah Clemont."

"Are you ok? I said your name a few times, and didn't respond."

"Of course I am." said Ash.

"Oh good. I need to use your Pokedex to scan our door room, so we can get inside." said Clemont.

"Alright then." Ash was about to give it to Clemont, until he realized something. "Wait. How will we..."

"Don't worry Ash. I had my Pokedex scanned by Nurse Joy." With that said, Serena gives Clemont her Pokedex.

"Thank you Serena. I hope you all have a good nights sleep." Clemont said, as he walks to where his room is located. But a realization came into his head. Why didn't he remember that Serena has a Pokedex to. He puts his head down, for five seconds, and then kept walking.

Now that no one was around, everything became quiet. Especially Ash and Serena, who are now alone. Together. With no interruptions from anyone. Except for Pikachu and Fennekin, but I'm sure that they don't mind one bit. In fact, they stared at them to see which one will make the first move.

"So..." said Ash.

"Yeah..." said Serena.

"Um... We should go inside now."

"That's a great idea."

"No. You scanning your own Pokedex, so we don't have to ask Clemont and Bonnie for mine every time, is a great idea." He then scratch's the back of his head again. "Actually, it was an amazing idea." Ash said, every single word within his came from within his heart.

That's when Serena started to blush. "Well I just thought of it later on. It's not a big deal. Now lets go!" She raised her fist in the air. Looks like a little bit of Ash rubbed off on her.

With that, Ash takes out his pokedex and puts it on the scanner, which had a white color. The scanner turns yellow, as it load. Finally, it turns into a light green. The door opens, allowing Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Fennekin to enter. When they did, they couldn't believe their eyes. The place was beautiful.

The carpet was a clean dark red, and the walls are green colored. There was a TV, a small refrigerator, two windows that slide open, with black curtains, a few lamps, and ceiling lights. Then, they saw the bathroom on the right side of the entrance. The bath tube, toilet, sink, and sink counter were all porclien white. They decided to take a look inside. They saw that it had soap and shampoo bottles. When they got out to see the beds... Well they were half amazed.

One of the beds was completely fine. The main covers were green, the sheets red, and the pillows were black. Nothing out of ordinary on that bed. The other bed was the same, but only by the colors. The other bed looked like someone had a nightmare, and ripped apart the pillows. The sheets were torn up, and it smelled like someone sweat all over it. Or worse... Nah, just kidding.

The two of them looked at each other. Knowing that this could be a problem. If the were at least queen sized, it would be a lot more easier. But they were single sized.

"I'll sleep on the floor Serena." said Ash. Just before he could take his sleeping bag out of his backpack, Serena has her hand in a stop position towards Ash.

"No Ash. I'll sleep on the floor. After all, it's better than that bed." Truth be told, in her mind, she didn't want to fall asleep on the floor. But she wanted to make it up to Ash about not camping outside, on their way to the Cyllage gym. And now that she thinks about it, the floor is way cleaner than the bed. I guess no one wanted to clean the bed until they could throw it away in the dumpster.

"Serena..."

"Ash. Please let me make it up to you." she said. "Just don't worry about it. They say a flat surface is good for the back." She hoped that Ash can stop telling her no to sleeping on the floor. It's hard enough that she made him delay his journey, but she didn't want to make him deal with more than he could handle.

He gave out a big sigh, and said, "Ok Serena. But if you change your mind, don't hesitate to ask. Even during the night time." Usually, he would keep insisting. But seeing that same determination from her made him stop. Besides, he's got a plan.

"I guess we better sleep, before we stay up all night. I'll go change into my pajama's in the bathroom first. I'll be back before you can say "Where's Serena?" With that, Serena goes into the bathroom, with her backpack.

Pikachu and Fennekin look at the situation from when the first entered the, to Serena going to change into her pajamas. It seems that things were both good, and bad. Not bad in anger, but bad in keeping their secret attraction towards each other in a, you know, a secret. Nothing was more strange than keeping their obvious love for each other in check. If only they could find a road that can connect, so they can meet together, and travel as a couple. Metaphorically, of course.

Pokémon trainer Ash waits, on his bed. It didn't matter how long she took, as long as he was there. Well, not in the bathroom now. Changing... No, he shouldn't think of those thoughts. Not yet at least. 'I wonder how long Serena will take in there?'

As if on cue, Serena opened the bathroom door. That's when Ash saw her in pink pajama's, her shirt being light pink with white butterfree pictures, and her pajama pants being a darker pink. And to complete the set, a bowtie on top of her hair. In her mind, she wanted to ask Ash what he thought of her pajama outfit. But that would probably be a bit awkward.

"It l-looks like it's m-my turn." Ash stuttered. If she asked him what he thought of her in that outfit, he was say she looks beautiful. With that, Ash went inside the bathroom to change. "I'll be back faster than you can say, "Where's Ash?" Just as he was about to enter though...

"Where's Ash?" Serena teased.

"Hey, that's not fair." said Ash. And with that, he goes inside.

Serena giggles a little, as she takes out her sleeping bag and puts it on the floor. In her mind, she thinks these words. 'All's fair in love.' Usually there's more too it, but Serena wasn't at war with anyone. If another girl tries to take him away from her, however, of course it'll be an all out war. 'Oh no. I'm thinking those thoughts again.'

When Ash got out, Serena blushed at the pajama's he put on. Sure it was a simple light blue shirt, including a pair of stripped blue and white lined boxers. But she noticed that his hair is the same style that he had when they first meet at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. Those were the days that Serena won't forget. And hopefully make new memories with him. Although, she remembered that he did take off his hat during lunch, in a restaurant.

"Now, lets go to bed. We can't stay up too long, when we travel." said Ash.

"You're right about that." replied Serena.

With that said, and all the lamp lights off, Ash went to the bed, and Serena to the sleeping bag on the floor. Pikachu joins Ash by being next to his shoulder, while Fennekin was in Serena's arms. When they got to the bed, however, Ash forgot to do one more thing.

"Looks like we left the ceiling lights on." He couldn't believe that he forgot it. "I'll go find a light switch." Before he could get out of the bed, he heard two claps from Serena. And it turned off all the lights. "What happened?" He then heard the two claps again, which turned on the lights.

"Oh, that's just another way we can turn off the lights. Sometimes, we forget to turn off the ceiling lights. So someone came up with a way to turn off the lights, automaticly. So we don't bump into everything when we try to find a light switch."

"Wow. There's a lot of things I don't know about Kalos. I'm not sure what I would do without you Serena..." And with that, Ash falls asleep.

Serena giggled to herself. Because she thought the same way. What would she do without Ash? With that final question in her head, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in room number 7.<em>

Bonnie was waiting outside of the door. She couldn't believe that the door needed a Pokedex to scan it. If only if she, or Clemont, had a Pokedex. That way, if they ever separate, she would at least know what kind of Pokémon she encounters. Like Ash and Serena do. In Bonnies mind, it's still a world wonder why those two aren't dating yet.

When Clemont finally arrived, her face was in a pouty face. "Were have you been?"

"Well, I had to get a Pokedex from Ash." Clemont uses the Pokedex in his hand on the scanner. When it turned green, they went inside. They were amazed at the room they were in. The room was exactly the same as Ash and Serena's room, except that both of the beds are fine.

"It looks like my plan worked well." said Clemont.

"What plan?" asked Bonnie.

"Remember when I said I wanted to look at all the science equipment that the Pokémon center uses?"

"Yeah?" Bonnie said, but she wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"What would you say if I was the mysterious stranger that said, "Hey, aren't you the boy who helped that Garchomp on top of Lumiose tower?" Well he knew it was a different sentence, but that's just him moving foreword.

That's when she started to understand. "Wait, you mean?.."

"Yep." He takes out a device, that looked like a megaphone with a square shape in the front. "I used this to mimic another persons voice. I call it, "The Megaphone that alters the original voice to a different voice."

Bonnie's expression was puzzled. "Yet another great invention, with an obvious name."

"With this device, we can try to get Ash and Serena to express their feelings to each other. And tomorrow is perfect for that." He sounds very confident.

"What is it about tomorrow?" asked Bonnie.

"I'd thought you never ask." He said, as he takes a poster he saw earlier on the Pokémon center board. It said, **"The annual Improv show!"** In big letters, and the location in smaller, bold italic letters. Which said, _**"In front of the Lumiose tower."**_

"Wow!" squealed Bonnie. "I always wanted to be a part of Improv!"

"All we have to do is get Ash and Serena to participate, and my device will do the rest. I made it for a special occasion like this. And it hasn't exploded yet." But when he tapped the side of it, the machine started to spark. "Oh no. Not again!" And with that, it exploded. Luckily for them, the walls were too thick for anyone to hear it. Clemont's hair became a perm, yet again. Argh, the laws of Science be a harsh mistress!

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board." said Bonnie. With a quick yawn, she fell asleep.

Luckily for Clemont, he kept the blue prints to ensure that his machine can be rebuilt. Plus, some of the megaphone-like device was still intact. He has a long night ahead of him. But in the end, science will prevail.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: And that is the first chapter of the story. I hope you all liked it so far. Tomorrow, I hope to not make it too long. For god sake, it was a prolog. A really long prolog. Which I did on purpose. I know, I can't believe I did that. It's the first Pokémon story that I've ever made, too. I usually make the opening of a story short.<strong>

**I know this sounds like a hotel story, but it's not. If it was, well that wouldn't be a bad idea. For now though, Improv is coming. The reason why I came up with this story was from Family Guy and Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness. Although, I prefer the movie more in Kung Fu Panda. So yeah. I hope you all liked it. Even though it's my first Pokémon story, ever.**


	2. Ash's Plan (Chapter 1 pt 2)

**TheLucky38: After a long, which in reality is very short, time, I decided to add the rest of the first chapter. Kind of like a bonus chapter. Why? Because you thought I would forget what Ash's plan was. Wait, what was his plan again?  
><strong>**Ash: "My plan was too...  
>"<strong>**TheLucky38: "Don't ruin the surprise. That'll spoil the story for everyone."  
>Ash: "But what about..."<br>TheLucky38:: "I'll figure it out as I go. Now let's continue the story!"**

* * *

><p>There was no way Ash was getting sleep at all right now. He kept turning, left and right, trying to catch a single z in the air. Truth be told, after about thirty minutes of sleep, he woke up. And the worst part of it all, despite looking good, the bed strangely felt uncomfortable. Which was impossible. It felt very soft when he laid down on it. Even Pikachu noticed the difference.<p>

At least his eyes managed to adjust well enough to see the room. Even if they didn't, the full moon's light illuminates the room very nicely. It even illuminated Serena, and it made Ash stare at her. Even though he needed sleep, he just couldn't resist.

The Pokémon trainer smiles at Serena's sleeping figure. It's as though the moon had made the night begin to shine, upon the beauty that Serena gives out. Seeing her so peaceful and serene. Realizing that Serene and Serena sounded the same made him laugh to himself, because it's true. His heart couldn't stop beating. His Mom always told him to never stare too long. Does that include someone as lovely as Serena? She, who knows him the best? That he loves with all his heart?

There must be an explanation as to why Ash couldn't sleep. His heart, however, told him another feeling that was hard to take in. He was feeling guilty. Guilty that he didn't convince Serena to sleep in this bed. He knew that she wanted him to rest up for tomorrow, and it's a way of saying that she's sorry for delaying his journey. But to him, she never delayed anything. Learning about how Kalos uses new things that he's never heard about was not a waste of time. So now, as his plan comes into motion, Ash gets up from his bed, or rather Serena's soon-to-be bed, quietly.

Pikachu see's Ash getting up. So he lifts himself up on his feet, and falls to the ground safely. "Pika pi?" he said, wondering what Ash was up to.

Ash kneels down, and whispers to him. "Listen buddy. I know that Serena wouldn't like us to sleep on the floor. But I can't help but feel guilty. Is that ok if we moved her to the bed?"

His first Pokémon responded with a quiet "Pikachu," and nods his head.

With a nod from Ash, to make it an official agreement, he tip-toed up to Serena.

Fennekin wakes up to see that someone was going near Serena. Before she could attack though, well get up mostly, Pikachu immediately stopped her. And explained in a bunch of "Pikachu, Pika, pi, kachu." **"Ash is only trying to give Serena a more comfortable bed. Is that alright if he did?"**

Fennekin's response was a bunch of "Fen, Fen, Fennekin, kin. **"I know. I just want to see this myself. I think Serena's safe though, with Ash with her."**

When Ash was close enough to Serena. He took both of his hands, and moved them underneath her body. One of his hands accidently touched a certain part of Serena, her butt, so he quickly moves them behind her legs. When Ash had a grip, he lifts her up. In a bridal style way. Strangely, it felt right. Like a wedding. Ash Blushes from that quick daydream. Ash turns around, slowly, he can get to the bed, without waking her up.

* * *

><p><em>Serena's Dream 1...<em>

The night was silent, as Serena sat down on the grass plains. Was this something that she feared doing?. No wait, this isn't camping. It was in the woods, but there weren't any tents, or anyone around. Except for a special someone who she has a crush on. It was Ash, sitting right next to her. The moonlight had touch the ground, the trees, and anyone who watches that bright figure. In this moment, this moment that Serena's in, everything was perfect.

Then she felt Ash put his arm around her shoulder. This gesture was more life giving than the accidental hug she had with him a long time ago, in a Pokémon Summer Camp far, far away. This felt like the warmth of the passion and love that she desired from Ash. "It's quiet tonight." said Serena.

"You mean it's quiet tonight with you and me, alone." he said.

Serena blushes, putting her head against his chest "You're right. It's just us, together."

Ash hugs her tighter for that beautiful response. "Forever."

The two of them turn their heads to meet their eyes. The sky had waves of lights, moving, like a wave in the water. They both lean forward, their lips about to meet...

* * *

><p><em>End of Serena's Dream 1...<em>

Serena was disappointed, as she wakes up from the most wonderful dream she ever had. Well, half awake. It felt like that she was in the most romantic place on earth, with Ash. Then some powerful force lifts her up, and brought back to reality. Determined to get back to that place with Ash, or at least some other romantic area, Serena closes her eyes. From there, she dreams again.

Unbeknownst to Serena, Ash was carrying her to the bed. When he heard a few grunts from her, it made him worry about being caught. Which meant that she would get mad, and probably hate him. Well not hate him, but gets upset that he broke her promise. Luckily, Serena fell back to sleep. It made him glad, but a bit disappointed too. Maybe he wanted to at least tell her what he was about do. But that would make her want to say no again. So he carries her to the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Serena's Dream 2...<em>

It was a cold winters night, outside a rural area. Ash and Serena were inside a cabin, alone together. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the romantic environment. The couch they were sitting on felt very soft, the wooden walls looked very smooth, the fireplace is very warm, their blankets felt like silk as they snuggle together, and their cup of hot coco tastes delicious.

"Ash, I love the winter time." said Serena.

"I do too. What do you like about winter?" asked Ash.

She puts her finger on her chin, "hmm. oh", then came to the a conclusion. "I love the romantic atmosphere that it brings. Especially when we go outside. The snow being calm and the weather is just right."

"The weather is nice tonight. We can go outside right now, if you want." said Ash.

"No, that's ok. I'm more comfortable this way, right here, with you." said Serena, as she snuggles her head near him. "So, what do you like about winter?"

Ash smiles, and says, "The same thing. Including..."

"Including what?" Serena asks, then felt his hand touching her hand.

"The most beautiful woman that's snuggling right next to me." He answered, and felt her hand tighten more. They turn their heads to met each other's eyes. They lean their heads close, as their lips came closer...

* * *

><p><em>End of Serena's Dream 2...<em>

Another romantic dream has been interrupted. Again! This didn't feel right for Serena at all. It's like every time she was close to kissing Ash in her dreams, she had to wake up when it was turning into a kiss. It makes her frustrated every time. Serena just wanted to open her eyes, but she just couldn't. The new Pokémon trainer became more determined to get a kiss from Ash in her dreams, so that one day she can experience it in reality. So she slumbers again, not knowing what's really going on in reality right now.

Ash places Serena on the bed, feeling good about doing the right thing. Especially for the girl he likes.. To him, he feels like the kind of guy who feels like he'll never ask her out. But someday, somehow, he'll get over that nervous habit. And ask his childhood friend that he loves her, with all his heart. It was hard not being too carefree and outgoing, but it was worth knowing that Serena is happy for him. Just as he is happy for her.

He see's that Serena was shivering from the lack of warmth in the air. So Ash takes the blankets from the bottom of the bed and places them on top of Serena. He has finally fulfilled the promise that he made to himself. His guilt was eradicated from Ash's heart, as he see's a beautiful smile on Serena's face. He decided to take Serena's sleeping bag and put it in back into Serena's backpack. So that he can get his own sleeping bag, and sleep on the floor.

Before he could precede with his plan though, his guilt came crawling back. From a far off distance, he saw that Serena was becoming uncomfortable in the bed. As she turns left and right, just like he did before. What could this possibly mean? Unless... Does want him to be in the same bed as her? He puts his hands on his head, and wonders what he needs to do now.

'What do I do? If I sleep in the same bed with Serena, it'll be too awkward. What do I do? What do I do?' Just before his head could explode, metaphorically, Ash saw something that made him relax, completely. Ash saw Pikachu and Fennekin, sleeping on top of Serena's sleeping bag. 'What am I doing? If Pikachu and Fennekin can sleep in the same place together, as friends, then why can't I do the same?'

The Pokémon trainer faces his toughest challenge yet. Having the courage to sleep in the same bed as Serena. He takes a few deep breaths, and make his way towards the bed. Ash then see's an alarm clock. This alarm clock looked like a touch screen. He presses the "Alarm clock setting." Ash knows that Serena doesn't wake up in the morning, at least not without an extra push from anything. So he'll set the alarm clock, and wake up before she can.

He sets the alarm clock at 5:00am. Ash's guilt was still there though. So he set the alarm clock at 6:00am. It felt better, but still not out of him yet. His final entry for the alarm clock is now at 6:30am. Then the alarm clock displayed the words on the screen. The words read, "Wake up sound options." There were a few options he can choose from. Actually, it looked like a few hundred. He kept scrolling down, thinking this clock can put anyone to sleep. And not just by looking at it. He decided to do the laziest thing in the world, by pressing the "Random" button. It chose a song, but Ash didn't read it. He was too tired to care about a clock. But he wasn't tired of the thoughts about Serena. Especially since he's about to do a very bold thing.

Trying not to make another sound, Ash went underneath the covers. It felt like the bed was in a volcano, because he almost wanted to explode. Not in a bad way, but in an emotional way. He decided to sleep on the left side, because of an old tale about waking up on the right side of the bed. There was something different about sleeping in the bed again. It felt very comfy again. And his guilt disappeared. His heart rate, however, was still beating very fast. Instead of letting his heart settle, he endures it. It was a sign of love, something that can't be taken away so easily. As he finally closed his eyes, and began to sleep, he compelty forgot about being nervous around Serena.

Pikachu and Fennekin woke up, for a short while. As their managed to work. Ash and Serena were in the same bed together. Even though that they wanted fate to pull their human companions closer into a relationship. That didn't mean that they won't help making it go faster. They both smiled towards each other, and feel asleep. For real this time.

Later on in the night, Ash and Serena were moving around. Not left to right, like it's uncomfortable. But it was something else. They were sleep moving in bed. Ash puts his arm around Serena, while she snuggles against his head. They move to face their closed eyes meet their eyes. Then, in an instinct, they kissed. On each others cheeks. Maybe they wanted their first kiss on the lips when they were awake. Someday, one of them will have to tell the other their feelings. Until then, they embrace in a beautiful sleep. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: I have to be honest. I didn't expect to make my first chapter to be so long. This chapter is kind of the first chapter, cause it's a bonus. The next chapter will be about leaving the hotel. So again, this is not a hotel story. Although, it kinda sounds like it. I hope that you all love it.<br>"See Ash, I told you that I know your plan."  
>Ash: "But you told me that you didn't know.<br>****TheLucky38: "I lied."  
>Ash: "Better to lie than to not do it at all."<br>****TheLucky38: "Exactly!"**


	3. The Dream and the Annual Improv event

**TheLucky38: Now let's begin this chapter. It'll take place in, you guessed it, another one of Serena's dreams. Or is it Ash's dream? I'm not quite sure at all. Let's find out, before confusion sets in. Oh, and remember how I said that they'll leave the hotel/Pokémon center? I did tell the truth, but I didn't say how long it'll take.  
>Serena: "So who's dream is..."<br>****TheLucky38: "Let's begin!"**

* * *

><p><em>Serena's Dream 3, or is it?...<em>

The new Pokémon Trainer was back in the cabin, in the rural area, during a winter storm. Having a blanket underneath herself, a fresh cup of hot coco, and a warm fireplace to keep her nice and cozy. Everything just seemed perfect. Except for the fact that Ash was no where in sight! This caused Serena to be frightened, almost dropping her hot coco on the blanket. It wasn't like him to not be anywhere else. Every time she dreams, Ash is always be nearby. When she looked outside, she feared that he was lost, as the storm gets worse. No, she couldn't accept that. Not yet. She knows that he can overcome any challenge. And not just in her dreams.

Those dreams started when Serena wanted to travel with Ash. She always dreamed of him when they were kids. From her being scared of being alone, to the accidental hug and holding hands. When she finally found Ash, and started traveling together, new dreams started to appear. The dreams are about their age. They weren't as romantic at first. The dreams before had them hold hands and give each other small hugs. Now they manifested to romantic desires. The only thing she has never been able to do is... Kiss Ash. Because every time she was about to, her mind wanders to another romantic scene. But tonight, she woke up about 2 times. Although she didn't open her eyes, but it's still irritating. Luckily they stopped, but still. Where is Ash Ketchum?

The door to the front of the cabin opens. She looks to see that it was him, taking off his snow covered coat, and throws it on the floor. Serena knew that he shouldn't throw his coat on the floor like that, but she couldn't care less right now. "Ash!" Serena was so excited to see him that she puts her hot coco down on the coffee table, and runs towards him. She puts her arms out, and hugs him. She feels Ash's arms wrapping around her too, with the same amount of tightness. This hug felt different to Serena. She didn't know why, but she didn't care. Ash is home. "I'm so glad that you're ok!"

This made Ash feel happy, knowing that Serena was waiting for him. But usually, he would be with Serena in his dreams. Ash was outside, in his winter coat, seeing one of the greatest things in the world, despite the storm covering up most of the sky. What he didn't see was the sweetest girl in the world next to him, so they can watch it together. He had no idea where she was, until he saw that the cabin light was on. Feeling that Serena was in there, Ash walks up to the cabin door. When he opened it, he saw Serena on the couch. Drinking hot coco by the fireplace. The next thing he knew, she said his name and rushed faster than the speed of light. And felt a hug warmer than fire, as Ash gave her one in return. "I'm glad that you're ok too, Serena." He then tightens the hug. Serena's hug felt different, like she was actually here with him. Is this really his...

"I didn't know where you went. I thought you were out there, in that cold snowstorm. Even though I love winter. I don't want to see a frozen Ashsical." Serena said, Realizing she made said a bad joke, she tries to apologize.

"Hahahahaha." Ash was laughing. "That's a good joke Serena." he said, having a smile on his face, as he continues to laugh even more.

Serena stopped hugging Ash, and puts her arms on her hips. "I'm serious." she said with a firm face, but that wasn't enough to contain her laugh. "But it is funnyyyhahahahahahaha."

After their laughs, Serena took Ash's hand. "Come on. I'll give you some hot coco for being out in the cold for so long."

"It'll have to wait Serena. I think you'll like what's going on outside." said Ash. He does like hot coco, especially from Serena, but he really needed to show her what is going on outside. However, he knows that she won't take no for an answer.

"Not until I make you some hot coco." said Serena, as her hand feels his forehead. "You'll catch a cold out there". She takes a mug and puts some water inside, from the faucet.

"But Serena..."

"No buts Ash. Unless your holding mine." teased Serena. Next, she opens a bag of hot coco powder inside to put it in the mug, added some chocolate syrup, some bits of sugar, and into the microwave. Serena doesn't want Ash to be cold, but that didn't she couldn't apologize. "I'm sorry Ash. I just don't want you having a cold."

"At least I'm not missing, right?" said Ash. That answer had a different expression on Serena's face. Fear.

"Don't say that, Ash. I don't even want to imagine you being lost out there, in that cold, cruel, storm. Please." she said, as small tears form from her eyes. Only to be whipped away by Ash.

Ash puts his hand on her shoulder, "Serena. If you were caught in a huge snow storm, not knowing where you are, I would go through any lengths to save you."

"And I will do the same Ash, always." said Serena. 'Beep.' "Ah. The hot coco's done!" She opens the microwave door, and takes the coco out.

"Wow." said Ash, in excitement, as Serena gives him the mug. He blows on the top to cool it off, and finally drinks some of it. His eyes became big, as he drinks a little more. "This is delicious! Thanks Serena" He was about to chug the coco down, but she puts a hand over it. Instead of drinking coco, he was kissing Serena's hand.

Serena takes her hand away, while blushing. She can see that Ash has that same look. "Don't drink all of it at once Ash, or you won't be able to enjoy the taste." said Serena. She was glad that Ash loves the hot coco, but that doesn't mean he can chug it down.

"I'm sorry Serena. It's just so good." said Ash, as he tries to reach for the hot coco again. Only to be moved further away.

Serena gives out a heartwarming smile, and says, "That's ok. But just don't overdue it next time." She then goes to the closet, that was near the front door entrance, to take out her coat.

The coat that Serena started to put on is a black and thin sweater, with the small pink puffy coat on the outside of it. Having 7 small pink buttons that lead up to her neck, she only fills in 5 holes. She then puts on her snow pants, which matches the coat. The pink color was the main color, and the black on the outer sides of her legs. Serena takes out her pink ushankan hat, which had pink ear flaps and a Fennekin symbol on the side, and her white gloves, which had a pink heart on the back and the main pink on the palms of her hands. She puts them on the table, for now.

After Serena puts them on the table, she see's Ash's winter ware on the ground. His leather coat is a medium sized blue, including red on the top and on the edge of the bottom, as well as black under his triceps. It had a zipper, because he always had a hard time with buttons. The coat is very warm, which can last a long time. His snow pants were blue, with the red having a small V as they cross into each other at the bottom, which is around his knee. His gloves were red, with black palms. And his boots were blue, with a black shoelaces.

"Ash. You know that leaving your clothes on the ground is not ok. I'm not a maid you know." said Serena. As she signals him to come help her.

"I was about to until you gave me a surprise hug." he teased, while he helps her out.

What he said was true. Which made Serena a bit insecure. "Th-that's not the p-point." Just when she was about to lose it, Ash saved her the trouble of explaining it. Knowing that Serena will be right in the end.

"Then again. I was gone for way too long." he said.

That brought back Serena's confidence, and understood that he said it on purpose. But that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun. "Well as long as you put your winter clothes away, before or after we hug, then I don't mind at all. Just remember that if you don't clean up after yourself. Then no hot coco for you." said Serena, as she poked his chest a few times to make her point.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" screamed Ash. He just loves the coca that Serena makes.

"Just kidding." she said with a wink.

Ash puts on his coat, and like Serena, leaves his gloves and hat on the table. "You always love teasing me Serena. Just like me." He made his point by running to the coffee table, in the living room, and takes her hot coco.

"Hey. You give that back!" Serena yelled, as she chases after him.

"You gotta catch me first." Ash went to the dining table, and started going around and around, as Serena runs after him.

They go left, right, and around again. Although this was about the hot coco, it quickly became a fun game for the both of them. It was so fun that Ash decided to put the hot coco down, so he doesn't spill any of it, while Serena still chases him. Now, it's about a game of two lovers. Serena was right behind Ash, ready to pounce him, but she tripped on the floor. Serena closed her eyes, knowing this will hurt. That was, until, a pair of arms broke her fall. She opens her eyes to see that it was Ash that saved her.

"It looks like I was the one to catch you first." said Ash, as he lifts Serena back on her feet. The Pokémon trainer thought that he was going to get a lecture of a lifetime for letting things get out of hand. But instead, he receives his cup of hot coco. Before Ash could explain himself, Serena stopped him.

"You may of stolen my hot coco, and I almost fell, but I'm glad we played this game. It felt like we were those crazy kids back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp." said Serena. She saw him take a sip from the cup. It still had that delicious taste. Then, he brings the cup to her.

"You can have some of mine. Think of it as an apology for making you run after me." It seemed silly at first, because her hot coco is on the table, but Serena took the hot coco anyway and drinks. Not just a sip, but a long drink. A little too long. When she was finished, Serena gives it back to Ash. Only for him to see that most of it is gone, at the very bottom of the cup. "Serrrrrreeena!" groaned Ash.

"That's for stealing my hot coco." said Serena, as she gives him a devilish wink. Who knew Serena had a lovely dark side. She savored her victory until she saw Ash a little disappointed. Knowing that he has had enough teasing, she decided to make a compromise. "We can always share my hot coco, if you want to." Serena's guilt moved away from her heart. And Ash's expression became happy again.

"Thank you Serena. We both know when it's time to stop teasing." said Ash, as he gives Serena a quick kiss on the forehead.

That kiss was unexpected, but very nice to receive. That's when she remembered that Ash wanted her to see something important. "Do you still wanna show me what's outside?" asked Serena.

"Of course. But if you don't want to go outside right now, I'll understand." Just as he was about to sit down, and sip of what's left of his hot coco, Serena moves the cup away from him.

"No more hot coco until you show me." she said, acting like nothing unusual happened. Well the teasing had to come back sooner or later.

"Why do you tease me so?" asked Ash. It may seem like he was annoyed, but his blush says otherwise.

"I'd like to see what's out there. Curiosity always gets the best of me because of you." she said, with a mischievous smile.

"Because of me?" said a confused Ash.

Serena points a finger at him. "You find a lot of things that can make anyone more curious than an Aipom." She then puts her hand on his heart. "See? You made me curious about your heartbeat. And judging by how fast it's going, you really like me." Serena just loves giving Ash a hard time, in a good way.

Even though Ash has his coat on, he can still feel that Serena's hand on his chest. "Ok. You got me. But I have another interesting thing to show you before we head outside."

"You're making me curious again." teased Serena. She takes her hand away, "And I love it! So where's the present?" Although Serena had a feeling where the present is. This is one of those situations where she just goes along with it.

Ash puts his hand over his head, scratching it a little. "Just follow me!" he said, in a nervously loud voice.

The way he said that made Serena confused. They shouldn't be this nervous when they're near each other. Well except in reality, but that's beside the point. "Lead the way, Pokémon Master Ash." she said, saying the last words in a romantic way.

"Right this way, Master Rhyhorn Racing Serena." Ash hopes that she likes his gift. He couldn't afford an actual one, but he can give her something like it.

He lead Serena to their queen sized bed. The beds design was a wooden frame, the pillow covers looked like a normal Pokeball, with black thin sheets, and their main blanket is white on the bottom and red on the top. To make it look really nice, they have two personal Pokémon beds for Pikachu and Fennikin. But they were at Ash's Mom's house. A typical thing to do for the two lovers, that wants some alone time.

So he goes underneath the bed, and reaches for the gift. Ash kept it in mint condition, which was the easy part. The hard part was trying to keep it a secret. She has that sense of finding things that Ash keeps getting for her. Serena was right behind him, waiting to see what he has for her. "I hope you like it, because I tried my best to find it, especially this season." So he shows her a fascinating flower. A rose.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" said Serena, with a great big smile on her face.

"Well. It's not actually a rose," he said, while giving it to Serena. He feared that she would give him a very confused look. Well it's better than disappointment. Right?

"So this isn't a real rose?" Serena asked. She wasn't mad, but she pretended to look confused to see what he had to say. Knowing Ash can always turn anything around.

"No. It's plastic." said Ash, feeling ashamed of himself. That's when he found an opportunity to flirt. Not from his mind, but with his heart. "But just like our love for each other, this rose will last forever." He then puts the rose in her hand. "That, I promise to give you every single day." When Serena received the rose, she puts it closer to her heart.

"To be honest, Ash, I don't care if this rose is real, plastic, wood, metal, or no rose at all. Because the best present is being here, with you." She gives Ash a kiss on the cheek, giving him a smile. "I love you Ash." she said. Serena has kissed Ash on the cheek, in her dreams, multiple times, but never imagined him to be so forward with flirting. It made her heart jolt with joy, as he kissed her cheek as well. They hug, and snuggle their heads near their necks.

"I love you too Serena." Having this moment with Serena is the best thing in his life. Actually, anytime with Serena is a bigger blessing than any Pokémon tournament in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Dream World, 11:59pm...<em>

Later on in the night, Ash and Serena were moving around. Not left to right, like it's uncomfortable. But it was something else. They were sleep moving. They started to say things that were not even part of the dream. Their sleep was so deep that they can't hear each other beyond the dream. That doesn't mean they don't have witness's hearing them. Those witness's were Pikachu and Fennekin, who woke up to their Pokémon Trainers noise.

"You're the most beautiful, intelligent, and independent girl ever Serena." said Ash, while putting his arm over her shoulder.

"You're the most handsome, courageous, and benevolent boy ever Ash." said Serena, while snuggling against his chest.

The two Pokémon were glad about their trainers were telling their feelings for another, but disappointed that they weren't awake to hear each other.

**"Why is it so much easier to talk about their feelings when they're sleeping?" **asked Fennekin. She figured that if two people loved each other. They need to say it now, not later.

**"Relationships are complicated. Even though that they have a crush on each other. They still have that nervous setback." **answered Pikachu. Ash needs to know what having a girlfriend is like, but he knew it would take time. Hopefully not too much time.

**"Do they have to be complicated?" **asked Fennekin.

**"That's something I can't figure out either Fennekin. Let's just go back to sleep." **With that, the two Pokémon fall back asleep. While Ash and Serena go on a dream journey.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Dream 3...<em>

Ash and Serena were looking into each others eyes, and refuse to close them for even one second. Ash see's Serena's eyes as the ocean that reflects the moon. Serena see's Ash's eyes as a beautiful island that shines brightly for anyone who finds it. It's as though they hypnotized each other to be in a romantic trance. There was absolutely nothing that can stop this moment, as they come closer and closer. Their lips drawing near to a romantic moment.

The door opened by itself, stopping the two of them from kissing each other on the lips. "Unbelievable." said Serena. Just as she was about to lose it, Ash coups with her.

"Hey. It's alright Serena. Just because we didn't kiss doesn't mean we never will." Ash then goes over to the table and gets their gloves and hat. "At least we can go outside, so I can show you what is in the sky."

Serena's expression was pouty, and a bit disheartened, but she knew Ash is right. There will be many times they can kiss together. She just wanted something like they did just now. This kiss, in this magical dream, can finally give Serena hope that they will be together when they wake up. Maybe not today, but someday soon. So she grabs her hot coco, for the both of them to share, and stands by Ash's side.

They get their hats and gloves, as they set off to the door that opened by itself. It felt cold, but their coats can manage it. If their coats can't handle the cold, they can always snuggle to keep warm. In fact, that's what they did, and not because they were cold. When the two got outside, the snow storm completely stopped. It's as though fate wanted them out of the cabin. Because what they saw in the sky was absolutely beautiful.

During a winter night, in the northern regions on earth, a wonderful event happens in the sky. Lights of all colors flash in a soothing harmony. Sometimes, it has one light and dark color. Other times, it has two or more moving at the same time. They call these lights, the Northern Lights. They move freely, like waves in the ocean. There's some kind of scientific explanation for these occurrences, but Clemont's not here now.

Seeing the beautiful night sky, the gentle snow falling, the full moon glowing, and the Northern Lights, made Serena less angry about having their kiss interrupted. To witness this moment, with Ash right next to her, made it seem like time was standing still. Serena was right about Ash being more curious than an Aipom. If he wasn't, they wouldn't be here. Not just outside, but in any exciting events that unfold. They both drank the hot coco, half for Ash and half for Serena, as they watched the sky. She puts the cup on the outside window frame, so they don't have to hold it all night.

"Ash. The Northern Lights are beautiful." said Serena, as she snuggles her head against Ash. He puts his arm around her shoulder, as they watched the lights move above the sky.

"To be honest. I had a dream like this." said Ash.

"And what dream would that be?" asked Serena

"Well, I was in the forest, during the night. The snow started to fall slowly, and the sky was calm. Everything was so quiet, and a bit lonely. But I was with a special someone that could see it with me." He said, as his arm tightens more.

"And who might that be?" asked Serena.

The two of them face another again, as Ash says, "You." And were about to lean in to their kiss. But suddenly, a song began to play.

**I Don't Want to Set the world on Fire, by The Ink Spots.**

"What? Where did that song come from. And-and..." She was interrupted by Ash, as he positions them in a tango dance. He was the leading, as they danced together.

"I don't care less where that song came from. I care about you more." he said. Serena smiled, knowing that he was right. To be honest, they never learned how to dance. But something tells them that they can work the rhythm.

They went foreword two times, than stomped. "That sounds so cheesy." teased Serena, as they twirled again. "But very good flirting."

"You ever wondered what kinds of dance moves we can learn, other than this one?" asked Ash. As he lifts her up, and spins around. It made Serena laugh with joy. Ash puts her down, wanting to hear her answer.

"Hmm. We could learn, or..." He brings them closer together, in a hug. "We can slow dance." They go in a circle, slowly as possible, as they kept hugging.

"It feels, feels..." Serena was having a hard time saying what's on her mind.

"Right?" he guessed.

"No. Romantically right." she answered. Serena also had another question. "What does "I don't want to set the world on fire" mean to you?" It felt like something that she can understand. Not completely, but just enough to figure out parts of the puzzle.

Ash moves her back a bit, facing his beautiful brown headed lover. "I don't know. What do you think it means?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Serena, as shame made her eyes wonder away from him. Ash does something that made Serena surprised. He kissed her neck, making her moan a bit. He pulled away, as she looks at his eyes again.

"Please don't look away Serena. Otherwise I won't be able to see your beautiful eyes." said Ash, as she smiles with grace. There was always a way for Ash to help Serena's gloom. And wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, I do have an idea of what it means. But you might laugh at me." said Serena, in a sad tone. That won't stop her from smiling.

"I would never laugh at you, only with you. So tell me." said Ash.

"I don't wanna." she said. If Serena doesn't want to talk, then Ash had to do something that'll help. He lifts Serena in his arms, bridal style. He goes around in a circle. She was surprised he would do such a thing. The strange thing was that she wasn't just screaming with joy, she was laughing as well.

"Woahahahahahaha. Aahaahhaaahh Ash! Stoooop it now! Hahahahaha." Serena could of sworn that if he didn't stop, she'll become dizzy.

Serena isn't the only one who can come up with devious ideas. "Not until you tell me." Ash said, pretending to be demanding.

"Ok! Ok hahahahahaha. I'll tell you!" said Serena, surrendering to Ash's spinning torture. When he sets Serena down, she could of sworn that the Northern Lights were moving all around her. "I'm so dizzy." she said, as she fell on Ash. He caught her, before she lost her footing. When Serena recovered, she knew it was time to tell him. Taking a deep breath, then says, "You promise that you won't laugh?"

"I promise on every single badge that I earned, from all the regions." said Ash, as he crosses his heart.

That's all Serena needed to hear, as her inspiration came to her. "I imagine that the man, who's singing the song, loves the woman of his life. There are a lot of things that he would do to be with her. He would give up his fortune, his worldly possessions, and his ambitions. Because the only thing that he wants to do is to love her. Because it's not about giving her everything she wants. It's about the commitment he made to always be by her side. As she does the same for him." Serena just hopes that it doesn't sound stupid. But her theory proved wrong, as he puts his hand on her cheek. She saw that he had tears forming in his eyes, making her do the same.

The tears that Ash cries are not sad, but filled with happiness. "Serena, that are the most beautiful description I have ever heard in my life. Hearing those words makes me feel connected to you ."

"Ash..." said Serena. This is different to Serena, but it felt so right.

"I know that it seems like I have been obvious to you. The truth is, I just didn't want to tell you how I feel. Not because of focusing on the Kalos League, or becoming a Pokémon Master. Heck, I could care less if I do win a League in any region in the world. I'm always afraid that you might reject me, for acting like a kid. I would quit my dreams, if it means I can enjoy my life. With you by my side." He let his eyes face the ground, only for Serena to lift his head to meet her eyes.

"Don't look away Ash. I won't be able to see your gorgeous eyes if you do" Remembering that he said the same, Ash looked at her eyes again. "You may act like a kid, but you have the maturity of helping any person and Pokémon in the world. I don't want you to give up on the Kalos League, to give up becoming a Pokémon Master, or to give up on any league in the world. You have the strength to make it more than just a dream. You always keep going until you make it into a reality. It's like you said before, "Don't give up til it's over!" Just please, don't give up on your dreams because of me." begged Serena, feeling guilty that Ash would do all that, just for her.

To give a response, Ash puts his hand behind her back. He tilts Serena backwards, as he goes foreword, but still holds onto her. "You always know what's best for me Serena. Thank you. While we journey to the Kalos League, I'll help you find your path. Whatever it is, I know we'll find it. While we help each other achieve our dreams, together." said Ash, as he see's that inspiring smile from Serena.

"I already found part of my dream." said Serena, while she takes Ash's hand and intertwines it with hers. "It's to be with you. And Ash, can you promise me something?"

"Of course I will, Serena." he said, as he tightens her hand in response. Not enough to hurt of course.

"Promise me that even after Kalos, you'll still let me travel with you." she said, as her eyes started to form tears of joy. While Ash does the same.

"I promise Serena. I also want to say that I... I..." Ash was stuttering, but he needs that courage more than ever. He needs to tell her.

"Ash?" said a confused Serena. She wondered what he needed to tell her.

I love you!" he said loudly. Before she could respond, Ash pulls her towards him, and gives her a kiss. Not just a peak, but a real kiss on the lips. His eyes were closed, as Serena stopped being confused. Knowing this is what she wanted, the love that he was giving her, she kissed back. Their lips finally touched, as they follow their instincts in the kiss. Moving their heads, moaning, and taking in the love for another. There were no distractions, no way of waking up, and no more hiding each others feelings. There was only the kiss that sealed their love. The Northern Lights began to shine blue and red, with purple in the middle.

They had to stop, knowing that they'll run out of air if the kiss continued. It was irritating, but they need to breath somehow. "Serena?" Ash said, worrying that he'll get an answer that could rip his emotions apart.

Serena just smiled, bigger than usual, and gives him the tightest hug she ever gave in her life. "I love you too Ash." she whispered in his ear.

To know that they kissed for the first time, in their dreams. They finally did it. They are now having the confidence to tell their feelings for another. If they can do it in their dreams, than they can do it in real life. Ash and Serena, best childhood friends becoming a couple. They can only imagine what it would be like if they can share the same dream together. So that this experience can become very real.

"Ash. I wish that you weren't just a dream." said Serena, as she snuggles her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you weren't just a dream either, Serena." said Ash, as he pets her hair. He laughs softly. If only they heard the "just the dream" part.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Serena, wondering why he's laughing.

"Your hair feels so smooth." he said, as he pets it more. That's when he felt her petting his hair.

"And yours is so spikey." she said. They just keep petting each others hair. It just felt good to enjoy the moment. That's when suddenly, Serena didn't feel Ash hugging her, or petting her hair. He just disappeared. "Ash?" Serena was puzzled. Where is he? "Ash!" she yells. This whole situation was making her worried. Did Team Rocket capture him. "Ash! Where are you! Please tell me!" her eyes were starting to tear up. Unfortunately, these tears were filled with loneness. "Ash!"

* * *

><p><em>The Dream Ends...<em>

Ash was starting to wake up. It felt like he was dragged out of the most beautiful dream in the world. Ash finally kissed Serena, in his dream. But it felt different to him. Like experiencing a new type of food. It was like that they were in the dream together. As he thinks about the events that took place, he felt his arm wrapped around someone. He even felt their hair, their smooth hair. His eyes were wide awake now, as he looks to see that it was Serena. She just looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Ash then realizes that he had his arm around her. His instincts made him pet her hair, ever so gently. That made her snuggle. Realizing that it was wrong, he stopped petting.

'I can't believe I have my arm around Serena, the alarm clock didn't wake us up, I pet her hair, accidently touched her butt when I carried her, she was snuggling, and we cuddled.' Ash heard some grunts. He knew that she needs her sleep, so Ash gets out of the bed. He set the alarm clock so he could wake up earlier. Ash walks up to the window to open it. He saw that the sun was already out. He breaths the fresh Kalos air. Usually it would be a sunrise around this time, sometimes just plain dark. That's when he heard the alarm clock, again, playing their song. Wait? It did go off? Just not very loudly. He went over to turn off the alarm clock. He looked to see that it was 10:30am.

Ash set the clock to 10:30am, not 6:30am like he wanted. Wait, it just started to play again. So it was 9:30am that it was set at. That explains why he heard that song in his dream. Although, he had to wonder, why didn't he wake up beforehand. Even if the alarm didn't wake him up, he knows that that when his mind is on something he wakes up to a specific time. "Ash..." Serena said. Ash looks at her direction. She was still sleeping, but barely. He was relieved, but kind of sad too. He wanted to show her what it looked like outside, but he knows it's rude to wake up a girl who needed beauty sleep. At least that's what his mom told him.

"Wait? She said my name?" he said quietly. And not just in a normal way, but he said it with surprise, wanting, and exciting way. He's not sure what she was dreaming about, but hopefully it's not a nightmare. Ash moves silently, so he wouldn't wake up Serena, takes his backback from the ground, and heads to the bathroom. He didn't want Serena to know that he was sleeping next to her all night. What would she think of him, as some kind of lunatic? The way that Serena said his name, in her sleep, made him smile. If only he had the confidence to tell her how he feels, just like in his dream. So he gets dressed up for the day. Because he feels like something amazing is going to happen.

While Ash went to the bathroom, he didn't noticed that Serena was tossing and turning. She was having a terrible nightmare. At first, her dream was so beautiful, so fantastic, so amazing, so awestruck, and so very romantic. That is until a small event turned into a devastating moment. There was no way that she can give up. She had to find Ash, in her dream. She just has to find him. No matter what.

A Fletchling appears from the window, looking around the room to find it's intended target. The Fletchling see's her, moving around like something bad happened. Without any second thoughts, the Fletchling moves top of stomach. When the Fletchling found an opening, it uses one peck on her. Serena screamed, and woke up without a second thought. She saw that the culprit was a Fletchling. And she knows who it belongs too. "You! I told you I never wanted to be awake like that. And how did you know I was here?!" she yelled. Now she won't get back that dream in a long time.

"Fletch." the Pokemon said, leaning it's head to the right. Serena tried to grab Fletchling, but it moved quickly. When it landed on top of her head, Serena decided to give up.

The bathroom door opens, as Ash had a new pair of clothes on. Which were the same kind of clothes as before. Ash looks to see that there was a Fletchling on top of Serena's head. "Hey Serena." he said, "Who's Fletchling is that?" He knows he has a Fletchling too, but it was in his Pokeball.

"It's my Mom's Fletchling. It loves to wake me like that up all the time!" Serena began to give a pouty expression.

Ash went over to sit next to her. "Even though that Fletchling wakes you up. You can give him an idea on how to wake you up, right?" he said. Serena looks at Ash, with a smile on her face. He always knew how to cheer her up. She then brings her arm up to Fletchling. The Pokémon stands on her arm, as she brings it down to meet Fletchling.

"Now Fletchling. If you want to wake me up, please do it in a different way. Like peaking lighter, or making a loud noise somewhere in the room." said Serena. Ash's words always make her feel different in situations. If he wasn't here, she would of tried to go after Fletchling. Instead, he gave her a new way of handling situations.

Not only is Serena great, but she's very adaptable. She always knows exactly how to handle situations, to display her style, and to give it her all. Ash smiles proudly to her, as Fletchling nodded it's head and left the room. "Your amazing Serena." he said.

Those words made Serena blush. "Th-thank you Ash. Your amazing too." she said. Knowing that they have a long journey ahead of them, she got her bag and heads towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change quick. And Ash."

"Yeah Serena." he said, wondering what's on her mind.

"Thank you." she said. She closes the door, and silently says, "For everything." Now she begins to dress up for today. That's when she had a realization. She opens the bathroom door, and looks at Ash. "Ash, did you take a shower yet?"

His face was filled with embarrassment. "No, I haven't."

"Then go take a shower." she said. So Ash go's to the bathroom so he can take a shower. Well, he almost did. Serena shuts the door on him. "That is until I'm done first." He blinked twice in surprise. She's such a teaser to him. And in Ash's mind, he loves it. Just like in his dream. But who says that it was his dream alone.

The Fletchling that was in Serena's room landed on her mothers shoulders. "So, did you wake her up?" she asked.

"Fletchling!" it said happily.

"Good job." She looks up to see the room window. 'They make the perfect couple.' she thought. Then she leaves, knowing the event is about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago, in room 7...<em>

It was 4:30am. Clemont was still working on the machine that will be a big impact in the Improv event. If he can get it just right, he can try to bring Ash and Serena closer together. There have been a few times that he can recall them having a love connection. When Serena cheered Ash up, and cheers him on during his first gym battle. Ash asking her to come with them on their journey. All those things made it clear to Clemont that Ash and Serena like each other. But they're too afraid to say their feelings. So it's up to science to guide the way. Actually, it's love, but it's part of the path anyway.

'I'm so close to getting the Megaphoney that alters voices, or was it called the alteration Megaphone that alters the original voice of another in a way of altering a voice. Wait, I remember now. It's called the Megaphone that gives out a new voice when spoken upon itself, by speaking. No, that's not right either. Oh forget it, I wrote it down on the blueprints anyway.' He takes his thermos, takes the top off, pours the coffee in, and drinks it. Even though Clemont hates coffee, his love of science is even greater. Although, he's having a hard time controlling himself. Not with his hands, but with his mouth.

"Deciding on the fraction of this equation to put the necessary compondants inside the Megaphone thing that gives a new voice, or whatever it's called. I will be able to see how well it can work repeatedly. Although it's impossible to tell weither or not it will last a longer time than it exploded, but my inventions are better the second time. Even though the first time can be an epic fail, resulting in explosions that causes everyone to have a temporary perm afro, or otherwise. If only if I can make a device that can do telekinesis, so that I can give Ash and Serena ideas. Now that could make me a bit crazy though, but this can give science a great name in the world. Science is so amazing! Just like Ash says every time. I'm glad there's someone in this group that can..."

"Clemont! Be quiet. It's 4:30 in the morning. You finished that device way before that. And have you been drinking coffee again?" asked Bonnie, as she rubs her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooo. I was just seeing that everything is 110 percent perfect. And yeah Bonnie, I drank so much coffee. It really gives you that wake up call." he said, as he reaches for another cup.

"Now. You know what coffee does to you." warned Bonnie, as she gets up to deal with her brother.

"In my self defense, there are many mathematics that can determine whether or not it will explode. I can't have it explode on anyone again. If I have it explode, then Ash and Serena may have a harder time getting together. If they don't get together, they eventually split apart. When they split apart, they become lonely. If they become lonely, they'll become sad. If they become sad, then they'll never smile ever again. We don't want them to never smile again." He decided that Bonnie was right about the coffee, so he closes the top with the cap.

"Brother. You know that overreacting like this will cause lots of stress. Just do your best on making the invention, and you'll do fine. Besides, even if the plan fails, there are multiple situations that will bring them closer together. We can't push it. Let fate decide on it." Bonnie then grabs his hand. "Now lets get some shut eye, before you become so tired that you can't stand up." They get to the beds, halfway there.

Because was too late, as the caffeine in the Clemont was gone. Which made his body feel so tired that he laid on the lower half of the bed. He began to snore so loud that it almost woke up Dedenne. Almost.

"That's my big brother for you." Bonnie said, while yawning. She sleeps on her bed. Knowing tomorrow, which is today, will be a long event of Improv. I wonder what Ash, Serena, and Clemont will come up with?

* * *

><p><em>Good Morning Improv Day...<em>

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Fennekin, Clemont, and Bonnie checked out of the Pokémon center, and are ready to continue on their journey. To make up lost time, Serena promises to do camping outside. Ash told her that she didn't need to do that if she doesn't want to, but Serena insisted. He knew that once Serena has her mind on something, she won't give up. Just like him. Ash wondered if a little bit of him rubbed off on her. Serena was just thinking the same thing about Ash, him being less carefree and all. Ash and Serena's Pokémon, Pikachu and Fennekin, were on top of their shoulders. It just feels right having them out in the cool, fresh air.

As for Clemont the science guy. He is way too sleepy. He's able to walk good-ish, but it's just his thinking is hard to progress right now. Clemont wanted to drink more coffee, but Bonnie poured all of it in their bathroom sink. She told Clemont that if he kept drinking coffee, he'll be too tired to even remember what their plan was. Luckily, his machine was complete. He just needs time to rest.

The group wanted to go to the path that leads to Cyllage city, but Clemont and Bonnie wanted to see how Clembot is doing on his job so far. At first, Ash and Serena didn't understand. That is until he explained that you can never be too sure. So they both agreed to it.

"I feel like there's something that you're not telling us, Clemont." said Serena, with suspicion in her voice.

"Why would you think that?" asked Clemont. That's when Serena went up to him in a glare.

"You didn't tell us that you were the gym leader, and that Clembot hit Ashy with lightning." said a serious Serena.

"Ashy?" asked Clemont.

That made Serena so shocked that she covered her mouth, like it was a bad word. Knowing that he's sleepy, she used that for an opportune moment. "I clearly said Ash. You must of had no time to sleep last night." Hopefully, that convinced him not to say anything more. Bonnie heard her clearly, but knew saying something could give Serena a hard time.

Ash heard it clear as day, but he thinks that it's more of a nickname for him. So they all continue down the road, to the Lumiose tower. When they got there, they were amazed to see that a special event was happening. Serena puts her hands together, and jumps in excitement. "I know what this is. I know what this is!" screamed a joyful Serena.

"What is it Serena?" aked Ash.

"It's the most awesome event in all of Lumiose City, and happens every year." said Bonnie. She's a better person for reacting to a surprise that she already knows about. Clemont is only half as good.

"It's the Annual Improv Show!" Serena answered loudly.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"Here, let me show you." said Serena, while she takes his hand. This made them both blush, but she had to show him what it was. So they went through the crowd, in order to get to the front, saying "excuse me, pardon me, and can you move please." Eventually, they got to the theater. It was a basic theater, having red curtains and a wooden floor.

They were just in time for the opening act. It was called, Trust the Barber Shop. It had two guys one next to a barber chair, and the other behind a fake door with a pole with red, white, and blue, and a ball on the top. "Hello everyone." said the first guy. He had curly black hair, a fake bushy mustache, a white shirt with red bands on the forearm, a red over shirt, dark green pants, and flat straw hat with a green line on top. "It's time I get started. I'm just standing by myself, waiting for my customer. What should I do in the meantime?"

"Do a funky dance!" said someone.

"Tip your hat down." said another person.

"Do a twirl." said another.

"How about all the above!" yelled Serena.

And that's just what he did. He did a few high kicks, twirled in a circle, and tiped his hat down. But accidently drops it. So he picks it up, only to keep losing it. "Hm. It seems that I can't get my hat. Wait, there we go." he starts to lift again.

"Pretend it's heavy!" yelled an audience member.

He finally grips his hat, and tries to lift it. It's like it's stuck as a rock. That is until he used his full strength to lift it up, only to hit himself in the face with it. Leaving a huge bump on it. "Oh no. My hat. Luckily it's bendable." So he bends it back to it's original form, earning a round of applause from everyone.

"What are they doing?" Ash asked Serena. The acting is good, but he's so confused. Usually theater would have it all planed out.

"It's a special kind of event that gives out the imagination in theater. Sure the people up there can do whatever they want, but they also hear what the audience wants to see. Those ideas can either be accepted, or ignored. It doesn't hurt anyones feelings. The show must go on." she said. Serena wondered what it would be like to try doing that, with Ash. Maybe she can re-live the moment in her dream.

The other guy finally goes through the door. He was big, had very long red hair that went all the way down to his lower back, a plain blue tee shirt, black shorts, and sandals with socks. He was about to go to the chair, only to be stopped by the barber.

"What do you think you're doing sir?" he asked.

"I'm going to get my hair cut, Barber Nick." The costumer said.

"Now Tommy boy, you do know that you can't have sandals with socks. That makes people uncomfortable. Now re-read the rules again." Barber Nick said, as he points at nothing.

"What is he pointing at?" asked Ash to Serena again.

"You'll see." answered Serena.

"Have one of those rules be don't smell bad." yelled someone.

"Don't let people stink up the joint." said Tommy.

"No horrible rashes!" yelled another.

"Don't do dashes when having the rashes."

"No awkward moments!"

"If they're awkward, call a doctor."

Ash wanted to try. "No straw hats!"

"If you have a straw hat, then you're brainless." said Tommy, and realizes something. "Wait Barber Nick, you have a straw hat!" he points at him.

"Oh, it seems that I do." said Barber Nick. The audience was laughing, as Barber Nick throws the hat at Ash, to show his respect towards his idea.

"Wow Ash. Who knew that you had such creative ideas." said Serena. She see's that the hat was about to go over Ash. So she jumps for it. When Serena caught it, she felt a pair of hands on her hands. It was Ash's. They both land on their feet, and looked at each other. "Sorry. I shouldn't have caught it for you."

"Better save than sorry, right?" Ash said, as he puts the souvenir on top of Pikachu's head. "Do you like that Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" he said happily.

Tommy finally said the final rule. "Having socks on sandals will make you a vandal."

"No. It just says don't wear sandals. Why would it make you a vandal?" said Barber Nick. The audience laughs again, including Ash and Serena.

"I'm ready to start, so lets get my hair cut." said Tommy.

"Well then, follow me!" Barber Nick said, as he leads him to the chair.

"Are you sure you won't mind giving me a haircut, after what happened yesterday?" asked Tommy, while the cover was being put on him, and around his neck.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Barber Nick, almost angry-like.

"A Pokémon battle that caused damage to Barber Nick." said someone.

"Putting the wrong type of drink that caused an allergic reaction!" yelled Bonnie.

"A Pokevision that wasn't suppose to come out yet!" yelled Clemont.

"What's Pokevision?" asked Ash.

"Another time. Jut keep watching." said Serena.

"Well remember that Pokevision camera that I destroyed, by accident, during my Pokémon battle with my brother. And you were a bit angry after that." said Tommy.

"Of course I do. It was the perfect shot, and everything. But I forgive you." said Barber Nick, turning on the electric razor. "So what kind of hair cut do you want today Tommy boy?" he asked.

"A Mohawk!" yelled an audience member.

"Spikey hair!"

"An afro!"

When everyone said their piece, Barber Nick starts to cut Tommy's hair. He starts to take the razor, and didn't cut it in any style. He was cutting every single bit of hair on his head. It was hard to resist laughing, as the audience tried to contain their laughter. The barber was having his revenge on the poor used to be long haired guy.

"Why didn't he listen to the crowd?" Ash whispered to Serena.

"They're just suggestions Ash, remember? The people on the stage can either ignore, listen, or do it in a different way." Serena whispered. She doesn't blame him for having a hard time understanding. Her Mom took her to the Improv show when she was a kid, before going to Pallet Town for Professor Oak's Summer Camp. It took her a long time to process it all in one sitting.

"Oh. I get it, I think."

"Sometimes you don't think Ash, you just say it." she said. "I'll tell you all about it when the event really begins."

"I want to try it. Do you want to be my partner?" he asked.

"Um. I don't know." she said nervously.

"Please." asked Ash. He puts his hands together in a begging position.

"Ok. We'll give it a try." she said happily.

"Yes!" Ash said in excitement. "We're going to be the best out there!"

Clemont and Bonnie were right behind them, hearing about their plan to join the Improv theater.

"So, you two are going to be partners?" asked Clemont.

"Of course. We make the perfect couple!" Ash said.

"Perfect couple?" said Bonnie, with her eyebrows up.

"I meant to say perfect couple of partners." said Ash.

"That doesn't seem to make much sense." said Clemont, as he yawned.

"Yes it does." Ash was scratching his head. That's when the razor stopped. "Oh look, they're done. Let's watch." He wanted to draw away from that awkward moment.

"Now we're done. Take a look for yourself." said Barber Nick. He pulled out a small mirror. But there was one little problem.

"Wait. Where's the mirror?" asked Tommy.

"Someone broke it." he said.

"Now that'll give him 7 years of bad luck." joked Tommy.

"So you'll just have to take my word for it. You look better than ever. And since you're my regular, you get that haircut for free." said the barber. His evil prank has started.

"Thank you barber. Now I'm going to see the sights of Lumiose City." said Tommy. He takes off the blanket, and walks out of the door.

"Hahahahahaha. I can't believe he didn't feel his head. I got him good." said the barber in triumph. The audience started to laugh, and gave him a round of applause. It seems that they clapped a little too early though.

Tommy came back in, with mullet hair. Which shocked not only the audience, but the barber himself. "Hey Barber Nick. Do you have a trash can for this fake bald scalp?"

"How? How did you know!" said the barber. His plan was flawless.

"I wanted to see if I can trust you. But apparently not. So I'm going to a different barber shop. One that can doesn't take a grudge. Until you cool off that is. It's my favorite barber shop you know.." He was about to walk out the door. "I'm always one step ahead." He accidently hits the door.

"But you can't walk one step ahead without an obstacle in your way." joked Barber Nick. He offers to lift Tommy back up, which he accepted. "Now we're even."

The crowd goes wild with laughter. When the two of them bowed down their heads, they all gave them a round of applause. Barber Nick begins to speak. "Now that our opening act is over, it's time to start the Improv show! Anyone can join. The Improv's outfits and props are available to those who want to join. Just sign up at the side of the show theater, and your acts title name, so we can begin!" Suddenly, fireworks shot into the sky. And a giant flat TV was shown in the back, showing the Kalos symbol.

"Wow. That was so cool!" Ash yelled out to the group.

"It's always hard to figure out what they'll do next." said Bonnie. She then says to Clemont, "We should do an Improv too!"

"Just let me rest up a little." said Clemont.

"Ok, I'll write our names in. What's our act?" she asked.

"Bad Medicine for what Ails you." answered Clemont. Then he fell asleep. While standing.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Serena.

"He's a quick sleeper. He'll be up when our scene comes up."

"So Serena. What will be our act?" asked Ash.

This is it. This is the opportune moment for her to at least give them a chance at falling in love. Even though it won't be real, it's the closest thing she can think of right now. She wonders if the title she came up with is good or not.

While Ash and Serena think of an Improv, there were three individuals that were far from the group. Watching their every move.

"It seems like the twerps are going to do the Improv event?" said James.

"This Improv can finally make me show the world that I am a renowned actor." said Jessie.

"Oh sure, I remember that too much." said a sarcastic Meowth.

"What we need to do is enter the show." said James.

"We'll give out a decisive blow." said Jessie.

"And when we get Pikachu, we'll be getting the dough." said Mewoth.

"The boss will surely praise us, for he'll soon know." they all said.

"Wobbuffet" the Pokémon said, in a salute.

"So what should we call our skit?" asked Jessie.

"I got one. It'll be called the Drama Queen!" said James, as he lifts his finger. "And you'll be the star." he said to Jessie.

"Finally. A time for me to truly shine!" she said.

"It suits her perfectly." Meowth whispered to James. He see's him nod in agreement.

Finally able to come up with a decision, Serena said their skit title. "Unusual Date." Her heart was telling her that it's time to try.

"Un-unusual D-d-date?" asked Ash, acting like he saw a ghost.

"Please Ash." she begged, giving him the puppy eyes.

Ash loves the idea, he honestly does. But would it be hard to figure out the Improv before it's too late? "Ok Serena," he said with his newfound confidence, "We'll do it. So what are the rules to the Improv theater?"

"Well, it goes like this." said Serena. The group, and Team Rocket, are about to show that they have the skills to see if they can win this Improv theater or not. It depends on how much they can achieve it. So now the rules can be explained.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: In the next chapter. What? I can't have everything in one chapter. Or can I? Nah, better do the rules in the next chapter. I did way too much writing for this one. If no one knows who's dream is who's, then that's ok. I won't say it for guessing reasons. As for the rules of the event, that will all be explained in the next chapter. So don't worry about it. And yes, this is a cliffhanger. A scary trick on the days before Halloween.<strong>

**Oh, and that song is from Fallout 3. At least that's the first time I heard it. Although I feel like that it's always this song that pops up every time there's a post nuclear apocalyptic world. To me, kind of a romance/nuclear thing. **

**If you're still confused about Improv, don't worry. It will be explained later. I watched that one Kung Fu Panda episode and Family Guy. That's where I learned some of it. I hope you all liked the chapter. I will continue either throughout the day or tomorrow.**


	4. The 5 Rules of Improv

**TheLucky38: Now Serena will be able to explain how Improv works. Definitely not Clemont, cause he's asleep. Lets start the chapter. It'll be a shorter chapter, I promise. It's just the rules on Improv. Although, I think you guys want me to promise not to do any more cliffhangers for the rest of the story. That, I can probably keep. **

**Oh and I liked that one review from ultimateCCC. Don't worry, Ash is too nice to be pulling a Brock. Pulling a Brock- The act of being a womanizer, flirt, or Casanova, while at the same time, getting shot down on a daily basis. We all know that Brock is like a rock, and the girls he talks to are like water. Every time he enters, he sinks to the bottom. At least until he finds one that'll allow him float. Which in his case... Never. Even if he is a doctor. **

* * *

><p>"Well, it goes like this." said Serena. At first, she didn't say anything for about 2 minutes. She was stalling on purpose, to see if Ash was really into the Improv event. Serena didn't want to force anything on him. So she waits for his response, to see if he was willing to do their Improv skit.<p>

"How does it go? What are the rules? Will we get props? Do we need to change clothes? Do we have a time limit?" Asked an impatient Ash. Wow. It seems like he wants to do the Improv event after all. Serena expected this. He always wants to try anything that interests him.

"All in due time Ash. Just listen to the rules, and you'll do fine." said Serena. Now she begins to tell him the rules of Improv. "Are you ready to learn the ways of Improv?"

"Yes please." said Ash. He couldn't wait to hear how all of this works.

"Ok. So here are the rules of Improv. Now you need make a mental note ,if you want, but don't be afraid to ask me questions or for me to repeat a certain rule again. After that, I'll tell you how Improv works. No short versions. Just the whole Pokepuff." she said.

"I like Pokepuffs." said Bonnie.

"Thanks for reminding me Bonnie. I made us all Pokepuffs, just before we left the Pokémon Center." Serena said. She brings out her small basket, with the red ribbon on the top, and opens it. To reveal her famous Pokepuffs, for both people and Pokémon.

"Wow!" Bonnie cheered. She takes two Pokepuffs, one for her and one for Dedenne. The small Pokémon's head came out of her bag, as it smells Serena's Pokepuffs. "Here you go Dedenne!" Bonnie gives her Pokémon a Pokepuff. The two of them ate their Pokepuffs right away. But they also savored the flavor too. Well, Bonnie did anyway.

Ash was reaching for a Pokepuff for himself, but Serena slapped his hand away. "Ouch. What was that for?" he asked.

"No Pokepuffs for you. At least not until I'm done explaining the rules." said a serious Serena, or at least pretending to sound it. She always likes to be a fun teacher. Except when people are way out of line, or they're just plain rude. Time seems to slow down, as Serena closes the small straw basket and tucks it away in her bag. "Now don't but interrupt next time. If you want to say something, wait until I'm done or raise your hand."

"Ok." said Bonnie, while she pouts. Serena even thanked her. Oh the irony of reminding someone else.

"Alright then. Now we can finally begin the lessons.. Pay real close attention, because Pokémon can be part of Improv too. So listen please." said Serena.

"They can?! That's awesome! We can have Pikachu and Fennekin be part of our skit." said Ash. Oh no, he interrupted her.

Serena gives him a warm smile. "That's a great idea Ash! We can give them their own costumes to use for it too. They can be the entertainment for either a restaurant, or a fountain. During the night, or better yet the sunset. Oh wait, what about the sunrise?" she said. It seems like interruption has a new vocabulary.

Even though that Bonnie knows that Ash and Serena like each other, she was still confused. Ash interrupted Serena, yet she didn't tell him to stop like last time. And that last time was Bonnie's fault. 'Love is so strange that complicated isn't enough to describe it.' the young girl thought. So she decided to say nothing, for now. Besides, there's still the matter of talking to Clemont about their skit. That is, if he can wake up before the Improv event starts.

"Ok Ash. Now here are the rules. Rule number 1, any Improv skit can last forever. As long as you do the first three minutes of it. Doing it less will result in not getting the prize." explained Serena. She see's Ash raising his hand. "Yes Ash."

"What's the prize?"

"Usually the best prize is a surprise. Since you're new to Improv, I'll tell you. It is a..."

"Wait!" he interrupted. Serena looked puzzled at Ash's sudden interruption, but smiled when she realized that he wants it to be surprise.

"I understand. I like surprises too." she said.

"You know me so well." he said.

His comment made Serena blush. "N-now we just need to talk about the next rule. Rule number two. Never interrupt anyone else's Improv scene. It's very rude to everyone in the crowd, and on the stage. It's not like Pokémon battles were we yell "You can do this!" or "Don't give up!" Although, you can whisper it if you're near them. Whether backstage or in the front of the crowd. Just not enough to ruin the act. Are there any questions so far?" she asked.

Ash shakes his head no.

That almost surprised Serena. But realized that the rule is pretty straight forward. "Just ask any questions you have, if there are some rules that are confusing. Now rule number 3, Pokémon can be part of the play. But you have to keep a good balance on how you do it." said Serena.

"Kind of like a special bond?" Ash asked. He see's that Serena was smiling a bit too much, and might be in her own daydream. "Um. Serena?"

When Serena heard Ash's voice, she quickly stopped daydreaming about a possible special bond between, her and Ash, on stage. He would say her name in the most lovely way, and to express her love towards him. That would be the sweetest thing in the world. "Serena?" Oh no, she was in another daydream.

"Y-yeah. A very special bond between people and Pokémon. Friends from back then can become best friends, and, in certain situations, something more." Realizing she might reveal her love for Ash. Serena quickly closes her mouth.

Unbeknownst to Serena, Ash was thinking the same thing. They became childhood friends back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Even though he didn't recognize her when they met again, after his first lose, at his first gym battle, they reconnected as best friends. One day, in the future, before he leaves Kalos, Ash hopes that they'll become something more. "A-are there any other rules?" He was starting to become shy. That's a bit odd, even for Ash.

'Focus Serena. Focus!' When she heard Ash's question, Serena continued to tell him the rules. "You guessed right. Now we're on rule number 4. Don't show anything that is mean, misunderstanding, and inappropriate to others. Especially the people that you work with in the skit."

"We shouldn't have any problems on that rule. In my opinion, we'd make the perfect couple." Ash's mouth just can't hold those feelings back. It's like they want to be let out. He had to be more careful. So he came up with a smooth recovery. "On s-s-stage that is." That was a close one. For now.

"Y-yeah. On stage." Serena's heart bursts with lots of happiness and joy. She was glad that he said that they would make the perfect couple. Although he said, "on stage," she hoped it can be beyond the stage that they can go on a date. Maybe Ash meant like a stage couple. Oh it's so complicated that Serena's head was starting to hurt. But she has to simply continue, despite the complexity of the situation.

"Now onto the next, and final, rule. Rule number 5." Serena knows that Ash can listen, but this rule is important. So important that Serena had to do what her mother told her. Make a promise. "Pay very real close attention Ash, because this rule is the most important one of them all. So important that it can give you a really hard time. So important that any skit can be drifted apart in mere seconds. Just in case you forget, I want you to make a pledge." said a serious Serena.

"What kind of pledge?" asked Ash. He paid full attention to all the rules so far. If the last rule is that important, and he wants to keep his promise to Serena. He'll do whatever it takes to listen.

"A promise pledge. A pledge that you make a promise to. No matter how big, small, easy, hard, or otherwise. Now put your right hand on your heart." she said. Serena puts her hand on her heart. She feels it beating really fast.

Ash does what he's told. His heart also beating fast.

"Now, repeat after me. I, Ash Ketchum." she said.

"I, Ash Ketchum." he said.

"Will listen to every single word of rule number 5."

"Will listen to every single word of rule number 5."

"Will understand every single word of rule number 5."

"Will understand every single word of rule number 5.

"And will follow every single word of rule number 5."

"And will follow every single word of rule number 5."

"For if I do."

"For if I do."

"Then we're through."

"But I don't want us to be apart!" said Ash. He couldn't imagine life without Serena.

"No, I would never mean it like that. I meant like the judges saying that you're not going to continue the Improv skit. I will always be by your side." she said. In hindsight, she can understand that it can create a huge misunderstanding. Especially if she was in Ash's shoes. Her imagination comes in, wondering what he really thinks of her. 'No Serena. Focus, focus, focus. Imagine it later.'

"That's a relief." said Ash, as he scratches his head. Ash couldn't imagine anywhere else in the world, he'd rather be, than here with Serena. This Improv skit is very important to her. Which makes it important to Ash as well. He can't let her down, he just can't. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

"Ok. Let's continue. Now say the last thing I said before." she said.

"Then we're through." he said.

"But I will stay true, always."

"But I will stay true, always."

"Now wink." said Serena, as she gives him an almost seductive wink.

That wink caught him by surprise, but he managed to give her a wink in return. It made Serena blush. That wink wasn't necessary at all. Her mom only made her say the pledge, and that was it.

"Now rule number 5 is to be yourself and have fun." Serena said.

"I don't remember that being a rule in Improv." said Bonnie.

"You're right Bonnie. You called my bluff." said Serena. Looks like she has some explaining to do.

"So why make Ash do a promise pledge, made him feel like it's a critical rule, and lied?" asked Bonnie.

Serena sighed in defeat. She has no choice but to tell them. "I wanted to tell you after the show, or at least during the show, because my Mom made me do the same exact thing. When I found out, I kinda said the same thing Bonnie. Except that I was a bit mad. Then she told me something I will never forget." Well when she said she was a bit mad. It sounds more than just a bit.

"What was it?" asked Ash.

"Being yourself is the first step to walking up the stairs, to your goal in mind. Losing yourself will make you fall all the way down, and you'll start all over again." said Serena, impersonating her mother. She see's that Ash and Bonnie blinked a few times, confused by that quote. So she says it another way. "I know, it's confusing. So she told me this too. Not acting like your usual self will make it harder. Just find a way to let it out a little. In your own way. Or you'll never be the best you can be."

Ash already knew what she meant, from the original quote. It's just that he never knew that Serena can be more inspiring than she is now. "I will Serena. There's no one else I'd rather be than myself." said Ash. "Just promise me that you'll always be yourself too."

"I promise Ash." said Serena. Even if he didn't say it, she still will be herself.

It looks like the gang, except Clemont, heard all the rules that apply to the Improv event. It doesn't start for awhile. So what will they do in the meantime? Well it seems that Bonnie wants to witness even more romantic hints between Ash and Serena. It's still hard to believe that they can't say they like, or even love, each other. Bonnie hopes that the Improv event should spark something between those two today. Given the circumstances, I'd say it's pretty likely.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: Looks like it was a short chapter after all. No rush, no problems. The next chapter will have many unanswered questions. What is the prize? When will each of the Improvs begins, and will I focus on all of them? Well for Ash and Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, and Team Rocket, they need to do the best they can to win. Serena will also explain to Ash how Improv works. From costumes to props, and how to win. And also explain why there is a giant HD TV on the stage.<strong>

**Have a Happy Halloween to everyone, if you read it on that day. Otherwise, Happy almost Halloween. **


	5. Inspiration, With a Hint of Surprises

**LTheLucky38: Now that the rules of Improv have went into Ash's head, thanks to Serena's teaching. The most important part of the event is about to begin. Later on. For now, she'll tell him all about the things that make the Improv show possible. She'll explain how they can enter the show, what kind of costumes that are available, and most importantly talk about why there's a giant HDTV on the stage. Will there be anymore welcomed interruptions by Ash, or unwelcomed one's by Bonnie. Guess there's only one way to find out.**

* * *

><p>Ash is learning a lot from Serena about Improv. He never knew that they would ever do something like this together. Not that he didn't mind, of course, it's just that he always wants to do a Pokémon tag team battle, with Serena by his side. But as long as he's doing something with her, then he has no reason to say otherwise. That, and this Improv event is great! Ash never imagined anything like it before. As long as he can remember the rules, which he already has, there's nothing to fear. Except possible stage frights, but he'll figure something out.<p>

Being the teacher to Ash is almost like Serena's mother teaching her all over again. The first time that happened was when she was teaching Ash how to Rhyhorn Race. When Serena wasn't with her mom, she usually brushes off those lessons. But when she started her journey with Ash. That's when she finally embraced them. Does Ash give her the inspiration see the old and new experiences, in a completely different way?

"Serena. Serena. Serena." Bonnie was saying her name over and over again, very fast, while poking her arm. Bonnie's frustration finally reached it's peak. "Serena!"

With that loud yell from Bonnie, Serena came back into reality. She likes her daydreams, but she loves being with Ash more. There's still much to discuss about Improv, anyway. "What? Yeah Bonnie?"

"Aren't you going to tell Ash about the things about Improv, like props, costumes, ballots, and the giant TV?"

Looks like Serena is going to teach Ash more things about the ways of Improv. "You're right Bonnie. There's more to it than just the rules alone Ash. There are many factors that determine they way skits can work. Are you ready to know what they are?"

Ash gives Serena a smirk, "I sure am Serena. Your teaching gives the inspiration to keep me going."

That made her blush, oh so very much. "I-I'm glad you think s-so. B-but why?"

It's because you're a great teacher Serena." Ash said.

"No. I'm a terrible teacher. It's because you're a quick learner." she said. Serena was about to turn around, so he couldn't see her frown, until she felt Ash grabbing her arm. Before Serena could figure out what was going on, Ash pulled her into a hug. Almost the same hug that she experienced with him before, when they were kids, but with much more meaning. Like longing for another.

"Don't ever doubt yourself Serena. You're a great inspiration, by always being there for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor." he said, as he tightens the hug.

Serena was blushing more than she can handle. She was glad that he didn't see it. She gives him a hug back, never wanting this moment to end. "You don't have to do Improv at all." she said.

"I want to!" he said desperately.

Bonnie looked at the two of them, with a big smile on her face. They were still embracing each other, as if no one was around to see them. Even Pikachu and Fennekin were happy to see their Pokémon trainers so happy together. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Clemont woke up immediately, back to his full strength, while rubbing his yes. 'Yawn' "That was a hard days nap. So, what did I miss?"

Ash and Serena, seeing that Clemont was awake, realized that they were still hugging each other. Not that they both mind it, but it was embarrassing to make the other more uncomfortable. Even though they were both just fine. Such a sad moment when two crushes can't figure out the other, yet.

"Um-uh. We were just discussing about Improv." Serena said quickly.

"Y-yeah. We just need to get in the grove of it." Ash said quickly as well.

"No need to think otherwise." they both said at the same time.

"Come on Ashy. Let me show you everything about Improv. You know, like the props and stuff." she takes his hand, and leads on into the crowd.

So the two lovers, unfortunately one-sided lovers, went to explore the stage, the props, and much, much more. Pikachu and Fennekin went with them, annoyed that the romance was interrupted by the scientist. When they left, Bonnie decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"Brother!" yelled Bonnie.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"You've ruined a romantic moment between Ash and Serena. Do you have any idea how close they were to kissing?" she asked.

"Almost?" guessed Clemont.

"No. Actually they didn't seem like they wanted to kiss. At least not yet. But I hoped they would anyway." she said.

"Hey, don't blame me. I just woke up." he challenged.

"Well if you didn't drink so much coffee, none of this would of happened!" she yelled.

"Of course I had to drink coffee. I was working on that device all night. Getting all the calibrations exactly as they are.." said Clemont. Trying to defend himself.

The two of them began to argue. It was one of those days were they would have to heal their tensions. It's normal to have brothers and sisters argue about something that can never stop right away. As for those who witnessed the argument, they decided to let them settle it themselves. For people who might write about it on a newspaper, or online. They'll do whatever it takes... To exploit it for laughs!

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were exploring the stage. Thankfully that awkward moment passed, but that doesn't mean they aren't thinking about it. Having each other in that magnificent moment made them feel embarrassed. Happily embarrassed. Lovingly embarrassed. Oh, who knows? Because in that hug lies an emotion that they wanted to share. But destiny had a different idea. So they're forced to play along.

"Here is where the stage is, but you already know that. The props are in a building on the left side of the theater, while the sign up sheets are on the right side. The costumes are in the props building. Costumes are optional, but since this is a date. We'll have to find the necessary equipment and outfits to make it possible. Are there any questions so far?" Her teaching skills are very superb. However, keeping her emotions inside is another story.

"I have a few questions. Which props and costumes do you think we need? What's with the giant TV on the stage, behind the skits? And when you mean... Date?" He almost didn't have the guts to finish that last question..

"That's the fun of Improv. You choose which props and costumes you want. I can't tell you which one, unless you need help. For the giant TV, we use it as a motion background. Making it easier to give people an insight of where we are, and what were doing. They used to explain where they are, but the TV made it easier to understand. Plus the props always say it all. As for our d-d-date. I-it's j-j-just a w-way to say th-hat it's our skit. Basically a short way of saying Our Unusual Date skit." She answered the first two questions with ease. For the last question, however, it was almost unspeakable.

There was nothing that Ash couldn't learn from Serena. It's as though a magical force allowed him to completely understand her teaching methods. That magic is love. Does he have what it takes to ask her out? That made him worried, until an idea popped in his head. If this is suppose to be a skit, then that means he can ask her out. Sure it would be acting, but it's better than never having the guts to do it. This skit could give him the confidence to ask her out on a real date. His heart is burning with a goal in mind. There was just one question remaining. "Why call our date, unusual?"

That almost caught Serena off guard. But she knew why it was necessary. "It's because everyone in the audience is going to offer us suggestions on our 'Unusual Date'" She made two peace signs, to open and close them. Just to make a point when she was saying unusual date.

"That makes sense." said Ash. It all seems a bit too unusual if you ask anyone else. But for those two, it was just an ordinary skit. Right?

"What else is there... Oh right! The sign up sheets. Like I said before, there is no limited time in the whole skit. As long as it's over 3 minutes. But here's the catch. You need to get to the sign up sheets before anyone one takes all the slots, or the right time for you to preform." Serena has a feeling that he's going to ask another question. Not that she doesn't mind. It actually gives her much enthusiasm. Ash is willing to learn, from her. There were many other worthy people. Including...

"Serena!" a woman yelled out.

Oh no. It was someone that Serena should of expected to be here. Why couldn't she remember that her mom loves Improv so much that she comes to Lumiose city every year? She then looks at Ash. Oh yeah, that's why. Grace comes up to the two kids, which made Serena more nervous. She knows that her mom can always find a way to embarrass her. Even if she wasn't trying to. "M-mom?"

"Mom?" said Ash, looking to where Grace is. This could be his chance to make a good first impression, in person. He figured that a phone call, with a camera, doesn't count as a face to face talk. Plus, he wondered if Serena talked about him during Professor Oak's Summer Camp. There was only one way to find out. "Hello mam. My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. And this is my partner, Pikachu." His Pikachu jumps up on his shoulder when his name was called. Perfect timing.

Grace see's the boy that Serena mentioned multiple times when she was a kid. When Grace saw him on the phone camera she knew that even after all these years, he looked exactly how Serena described him. That proves her theory, that her daughter is head over heels for him. And by the look of it, Ash feels the same way about her daughter. "Hello Ash. I know you want to be polite, but please, call me Grace." She figured that he deserves it. It came with a price though. "So how are you treating my daughter?"

"Moooooom! That's none of your business." said Serena, as she gives her mother a glare. Not a mean one, but a 'don't embarrass me' glare.

"That's ok Serena." said Ash. He then answers Grace's question. "We're all having an awesome journey so far. And she's been super helpful. To everyone."

"I don't think you heard me very clearly, Ash. I said "How are _you _treating my daughter?" After all, she always talks about you all the time." Grace just has to know how he helps Serena. So much that she's not paying attention to all of Serena's gestures to have her stop talking.

Now Ash was having a hard time answering the question. It might make him nervous, with stutters and blushes. He'll have to slowly regain his confidence, as he talks to Serena's own mother. No pressure. "I-I have been treating S-serena w-with much r-r-respect. I know that there were times when she wasn't s-s-safe. Like when Team Rocket kidnapped Professor Sycamore."

"I've heard that he got captured." interrupted Grace.

"How did you know that? He was captured just yesterday." said Serena.

"I talked to him when I got here. He's looking foreword to seeing what skits are going to be introduced this year." Grace then looks at Ash. "I know there's more to the story. The Professor didn't tell me everything, you know."

"Well what happened was that Serena and Bonnie sneaked in the van, undetected. That is until the door locked behind them. When me and Clemont got outside. There was no sign of them. I sent my Fletchling to see where they were taken. It would of been longer. But Serena had a plan of her own. She managed to lead a trail of her macaroons, while the van was moving. Even though Fletchling found the van, that trail was long enough to be closer than we were before. We got them out of there, but Team Rocket had a huge Mega Meowth robot that could of finished us. If it wasn't for Mega Blaziken, and that mysterious trainer."

"You mean that same Mega Blaziken that saved your life?" asked Grace.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know that?" asked Ash.

"Are you kidding me? It was all over the news. It was most likely international news. Your mother would be very worried about you." It's hard to believe that Ash didn't consider it a big deal.

"I just wanted to help Garchomp from itself. That was also Team Rockets fault." said Ash.

That made Serena angry, on the inside. Is there no end to what Team Rocket will do? Probably not. "Why can't they just leave us alone!" It seems like holding onto her anger wasn't Serena's strongest trait. Ash and Grace were looking at her direction, making Serena uncomfortable. "D-did I just s-say that out loud?" Her blushing was showing again.

'Oh no. Serena's rebel side is coming out again. I'd better hurry this up.' thought Grace. All she wanted to do was ask Ash some questions, including Serena. But now she realized that they needed some alone time. "Well I should be going. I might go up on Improv today. I just don't know what to come up with yet. See you kids later." She looks at Ash to tell him one last thing. "Oh, and Ash."

"Yes mam, er, I mean Grace." said Ash.

"Take good care of Serena. She has a few surprises that you haven't seen yet." With that said, Grace disappeared into the crowd. She just loves hearing the same story from someone else. Good thing she knew the whole story ahead of time. It was her test to see how honest Ash really is. In her book, Ash Ketchum of Pallet town passed, without fault.

"Ash. I am so sorry about those questions from my mom." Serena apologized. Those memories from Summer Camp were suppose to be private. Unfortunately, for Serena, her mom can't keep a secret. What will Ash think of her now? While she was lost in thought. A hand intertwines with hers. Serena looked to see that it was Ash's hand.

"It's alright, Serena. It was great to meet your mom. Now all you have to do is meet mine." He's gotta be honest, Grace's questions was hard to answer. But he had a feeling that his mom is going to ask questions like that to Serena too. Since Ash recognized Serena, his days of Camping with her popped up day after day. Including the day he was telling his mom all about the straw hat girl. When that time comes, history will repeat itself. He felt her hand tighten in the same strength as his hand.

"Thank you Ash. But I think I'll be asking more questions then she will?" said Serena with a wink.

That's when Ash realized something. He should of asked more questions about Serena, not her mother. Hopefully it's not a lost opportunity. Since they are in the Kalos region, with many adventures ahead, he'll have multiple opportunities to ask. Secretly, he loved seeing Serena's rebel side. He had that same attitude with his mom, on some occasions. He wondered why she doesn't show it as often, especially when he's around her?

"Speaking of questions. Is there anything else I should know about Improv?" he asked.

"Of course. But first, lets get to the sign up sheets." With that being said, the two walk to their next destination, with their hands still locked together. If it was a real lock, and they had a key, they wouldn't open it. Unless if one of them has to go to the bathroom. But when their older, that might change.

After Clemont and Bonnie argued for about a good 4-9 minutes, 4 hours in mad sibling time, they finally calmed down. Knowing that there are multiple chances of Ash and Serena being together. The two of them decided can't just force ideas down their throats or it'll can come out very badly, like eating too much food. Sometimes it doesn't come out at all without a little help.

"I'm sorry for arguing Clemont. It's not going to help get Ash and Serena any closer together, even though I was going to win anyway." said Bonnie.

"I'm sorry too. And again, I was asleep." said Clemont.

With all that tension sorted, the crowd around them were all saying "Aw" and "That's a good family bonding." Oh sure, they don't say anything about Ash and Serena hugging. But when an argument happens, it attracts everyone. They both stopped hugging, making the crowd look up into the stage again. Waiting for the show to start.

"Ok. Now that the argument is over. Let's go over the plan." said Clemont.

"About getting Ash and Serena together?" asked Bonnie.

"No, not yet anyway. I mean about our skit. We've worked on it when we saw our first Improv show with Dad." Clemont reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering what that name was about." she said.

"Bad Medicine for what Ails you is an historic moment, back in regions like Kalos, were people..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't care. Let's just sign up before anyone takes the first time slot." interrupted Bonnie. With the energy of being a kid by her side, Bonnie raced to the sign ups. While Clemont was running slow, as usual. "Come on, Clemont!"

"Easy for you to say." said an almost tired out Clemont. The two of them managed to get the sign up booth. Something was a bit off when they looked at the sign up sheet. Sure Ash and Serena's name was on there, at the bottom of the sheet, but there was barely anyone else's on there. In the middle of the sign up sheet the performers were Jess, Jar, and Moe. Their skits name was "Drama Queen." Clemont and Bonnie decided to put there name on the very top, being the first act of the Improv show. They left to catch up to Ash and Serena, who were possibly at the dressing room by now.

What they didn't know, was that a certain trio was right behind the sign up booth. They gave out a maniacally laugh, and Wabbafett was saying "Wabbafett." Well it's pretty obvious it was going to say that anyway. Meowth had the most advance item in their arsenal. White paste. Advanced for Team Rocket at least. Whenever anyone, besides Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, come to the sign up booth, they would deliberately paste it over their names. Are they scared of the competition, or is there a bigger super evil plan?

"Now I'll have a bigger chance at being a star!" screamed Jessie with excitement.

"Did she forget the plan already?" James asked Meowth.

"Apparently so." Meowth sighed.

Going back to Clemont and Bonnie. The two siblings arrived at the front of the changing room, located on the other side of the theater. Knowing that there will be multiple outfits, some make up, and props, they go inside. Ash and Serena are already discussing what they'll wear. And knowing Serena, she has great creativity when it comes to deciding on clothes and desserts. What they will find will surely decide who will be the victor in this years Improv.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: In the next chapter. Oh, how will Ash and Serena decide on their 'Unusual Date?' That's a question that will soon reveal itself, all in due time. I'm thinking of two options. One, I skip through the others Improv. Since they are the other titles. Plus, I can make two stories out of them. Or I can do all three of them in one story. I'm still deciding on it, but I'll come to a conclusion eventually. I always do. Like how I concluded how I'll end this chapter. I did it with a cliffhanger. <strong>

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**


End file.
